Dangerous Dilemma
by Stratusfied
Summary: Trish finds herself in love with two men. Who will she choose? Rated R for language, sexual content. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this fic they are the sole property of the WWE and themselves.

Rated R for language, sexual content. Trish finds herself in love with two men. Who will she choose? Characters: Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Triple H, Stacy Keibler, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Chris Jericho, Christian.

Chapter 1

Trish sat in her dressing room, staring at the floor. She was going to be starting her new role this evening and was a bit nervous about it. She thought back to the previous week when Eric had called her into his office for a meeting. She hated talking to him and she certainly didn't want to be alone with him. What could he possibly want from her?

When she arrived at his office, she timidly knocked on the door, the butterflies eating her up inside. "It's open," she heard a voice scream to her. She walked into the room and noticed that all of Evolution was in attendance. "Oh God," she thought, "what does Eric have in store for me now?"

She glanced at Evolution as they checked her out, practically drooling as they took in her tiny form, smirks on their faces. Trish wanted to smack them all silly. How dare they look at her like she is a hunk of meat? She had busted her ass for several years to get where she was today and no way in hell was she going to be looked upon as anything but an equal. In her eyes she was no different than them. She was a wrestler, a wrestler that had to claw her way to the top, not a damned sex toy. She could tell that they were up to something and she hated the fact that it involved her. She glanced away from them, afraid that she would say something that she would regret and focused her attention on Eric. "Mr. Bischoff, what can I do for you?" 

Eric smiled wickedly, the wheels obviously turning in his pea brain. "Miss Stratus, please have a seat." Trish took the seat in front of Eric, tapping her foot impatiently, hoping that he would get to the point, and quick. "As you can see, I have asked Evolution to join me as well." Trish rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I do have eyes Eric. Now why are they here?" Eric cocked his brow and then smiled. He really did admire her courage. "You really are a feisty little thing aren't you? You will certainly fit in quite well."

Trish jumped out of her chair in shock. "What? What the hell do you mean I will fit in quite well? She began to pace back and forth. "No Eric! No way in hell, I will not be joining Evolution Eric, not on your life!" Trish turned on her heel and headed towards the exit fuming.

"Not so fast Miss Stratus. This is not something that is negotiable. You will join Evolution or you're fired!" Trish froze, not able to move a muscle, a feeling of nausea overwhelming her. She couldn't believe that Eric just put her job on the line. "What a despicable man," she thought. How could he do that to her? She despised everything about Evolution. Now she was expected to be part of that group and to actually associate with them? She thought about what her life would be like without wrestling and she knew that she had no choice. Wrestling was her life and there was no way she was going to let Eric run her out of the business. "Okay Eric, you win. What do I need to do?"

Eric nodded his head, a devious smile on his face. "I knew that you would see it my way Miss Stratus. I will leave the five of you alone so that you can get acquainted." With that said, he exited the office not giving her a chance to protest.

Being the leader of Evolution, Paul was the first to speak. "Trish, I know what you are thinking and you have Evolution all wrong. We are not the heartless men that you think we are," he stated matter-of-factly. Trish didn't know what to think, Paul actually seemed genuine. Were all the rumors that she heard about them wrong? Were they really nice? Did they really have hearts? She hoped that all the rumors were just that, rumors.

Trish glanced at the rest of the members of Evolution, trying to read them. They actually had a look of kindness on their faces. She honestly didn't know what to think. She smiled weakly as she locked eyes with the youngest member of Evolution. He held her gaze a bit longer than anticipated, causing the butterflies in her stomach to churn. Why was he staring at her like that? She licked her lips as she admired the work of art that sat in front of her, then turned away, hoping he didn't notice the look of admiration in her eyes. She silently wondered what had just happened. Why was she suddenly noticing him for the first time? She always looked at Randy with bitterness. She could safely say that she abhorred him. What changed?

Trish cleared the frog in her throat and decided that she better say something. These staring matches were making her rather uncomfortable. She decided that her best bet would be to speak with Paul. After all, at one time they were considered good friends. He taught her many wrestling moves and of course this caused his girlfriend Stephanie to become jealous, on-screen and off. The storyline that was to hook Triple H and Trish up was immediately scratched because of her jealousy. "Paul," she began, I know you and I haven't spoken to each other in a very long time for obvious reasons but I need to know why I am joining Evolution."

Paul knew exactly what she was referring to and he hated that their blossoming friendship was destroyed over his now, wives jealousy. "Trish, I know you will find this hard to believe but apparently McMahon wants to go ahead with that storyline between the two of us, you know the one that got shit-canned a few years back." Trish's eye grew large, she knew exactly what he was referring to and she was in shock. She dreaded the fact that she would have to be in such close proximity, maybe even kissing him. "Oh My God," was all that she could manage to get out. Trish made her way over to the sofa. She felt queasy, like she had been punched in the stomach. Trish didn't know if she would be able to handle it a second time around. What if they became close friends again and it got destroyed because of someone's petty jealousy? What if the feelings that she was starting to have for him came flooding back? They lingered for a long time, even month's after their friendship had expired. It was devastating to Trish. Her heart rate quickened, she felt like she was going to pass out. Why was this happening to her? She couldn't let anyone know what she was feeling. It was too late though, because Randy already did notice. "Hey guys, why don't you leave Trish and I alone for a few minutes. She's not looking too good and I just want to be here for her to make sure everything is okay."

The rest of Evolution nodded their heads. They thought it would be best for Trish to try and relax and take all of the news in. They knew that Randy was in his damsel in distress mode and that she would be in good hands. Paul gently placed his hand on Trish's shoulder for reassurance. "Don't worry sweetie, everything will work out for the best." Trish took comfort in the simple touch and smiled graciously at him. "Thanks Paul, I hope you're right."

Once the guys left the room Randy stepped behind the Canadian diva and gently started to massage her back. Trish wasn't startled in the least. She simply allowed him to let her unwind. She really needed it too. Trish's perfume was overwhelming Randy's senses. She smelled like summer flowers. Trish certainly was a beautiful woman, a beautiful woman that he would love to get to know.  
Trish sank down in the couch as Randy worked his magic, massaging and kneading her aching muscles. "Mmmm," she whispered. "Yeah right there. That's the spot." Trish could feel all of the tension and pent up frustration from the last hour leaving her body. He was practically putting her to sleep. Randy sure did know how to make someone relax. She closed her eyes as he continued to work his magic. Trish could smell the musky smell of Randy's cologne, which was wreaking havoc on her senses. He certainly was a handsome man. She wondered why he was being so nice to her. It had to be a trap. Right? At the moment she didn't care. She was enjoying herself and if she was going to be a member of Evolution she should learn how to enjoy herself right?

"So," Randy stated, as he removed his hands from her back, "you feel better now?" Trish stretched out her arms and stifled a yawn. "Yeah, that was amazing Randy. You certainly have a way with your hands." Randy moved to the front of the couch and sat down next to Trish. "My hands are not the only thing that I have a way with my dear."

Randy leaned in and took her mouth with his own. He grazed his lips across hers, so light that she could barely feel it. She felt an ache deep down inside of her. She definitely wanted more of those sweet lips. She returned the kiss which as much fervor as he had given. She climbed into his lap, deepening the kiss, clinging to his body. He grabbed hold of her slender waist and pulled her as close as him as he could get her. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, while the other hand massaged her back. Trish glided her tongue on his bottom lip begging for entrance. She wanted to taste him desperately. He immediately granted his permission by opening his fevered lips. Their tongues danced off of each other, their need and want for each other increasing.

Trish broke the kiss before it went too far. The feelings that he brought forth inside of her were unexplainable. Nobody ever made her feel that way before, well nobody except for Paul but she never got the opportunity to explore her feelings for him. Now that Paul was married that time would never come. Well at least not off-screen. She just hoped that those same feelings wouldn't come back and she would be able to perform her role in the storyline, professionally and unemotionally. Trish got up from the couch and ran out of the room leaving Randy wondering what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this fic they are the sole property of the WWE and themselves.

Chapter 2

Trish was broken out of her reverie when her best friend Stacy walked through the door. As soon as Stacy laid eyes on Trish, she knew that there was something wrong with her friend. "Alright Trish," Stacy said with concern in her voice, what's wrong?" "Don't you dare tell me nothing either. You know darn well that I can read you like a book so spill it."

Trish tried to make it out to be no big deal when she was an absolute wreck inside. "Come on Stace, you know I would tell you if there was something wrong," Trish explained. I guess I am just a bit nervous about tonight that's all." Trish hoped that she would just leave it at that without prying further. She loved the long-legged diva dearly but right now she didn't want to discuss what happened with Randy last week nor did she want to discuss how all of her feelings for Paul came rushing back to her at the thought of being so close to him again.

Stacy could see in Trish's eyes that she was covering but didn't want to call her on it. She figured that Trish would let her know when she was good and ready. Stacy put her arm around Trish and gave her a small hug. "Sweetie, everything will turn out okay, you'll see."

Trish smiled sweetly at her best friend. What would she do without her? Trish and Stacy became fast friends from basically the first moment Stacy entered the WWE. Since then they have been inseparable. They were the best of friends.

Trish knew that eventually she would have to fill Stacy in on what was going on in her life. But for right now, she wasn't even sure what it was that she was feeling. Did she still have a thing for Paul? Could she work with him and remain professional? Did Paul feel the same way about her? So many questions ran through her mind. One thing was for sure; she wasn't going to find out just sitting in her locker room thinking about it. She knew exactly where she had to go. Join Evolution in theirs.

"Umm Stace, I really need to get going. I have to head over to the Evolution locker room so I can go over the plan for the evening with Paul. You and Adam are still going to meet up with Chris, Jay and I at the club later right?"

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world girl, you know that. I miss hanging out with the guys. Adam and I have been spending many weeks in, if you know what I mean." Stacy had such a dreamy look in her eyes. She was definitely in love.

"God, you two have got to be the sappiest couple I have ever met," Trish declared. You know that right?"

"Guilty as charged my dear." "But I can't help it," she explained. "He is so romantic. Candlelight dinners, walks on the beach, a blanket under the stars, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for me. He is amazing Trish, absolutely amazing." 

Stacy noticed the sad look in her friend's eyes. She walked over to her and took her hands in her own, "Trish, you will find that kind of love too, I promise. You just have to keep looking. Mr. Right is going to fall right into your lap, you'll see."

Trish smiled weakly. She really hoped that her friend was right. She wasn't getting any younger and at the rate that she was going, all the available men would be married before she went on her first date. "Okay sweetie, well I am off like a prom dress. Don't want to keep my "new leader" waiting." Trish gave Stacy a quick kiss on the top of her head and headed out the door.

Paul went over the script for like the tenth time in the past hour. He was getting very antsy waiting for Trish to show up. He couldn't get her out of his head. He hated the fact that their friendship was destroyed. If he was only a man and stood up to Stephanie back then, they could have remained friends. Then again, the feelings that he was starting to have for her were anything but friendly. He knew it was probably for the best but at the same time he was kicking himself in the ass for losing all of that time with her. She was easily becoming one of his best friends. Now they were just mere acquaintances. He hoped that they could get back what they had. Paul looked at the clock again and grunted, "Come on Stratus where are you?"

The rest of Evolution was just hanging around waiting for the show to start. Ric could tell that his buddy wasn't in the best mood. Paul definitely didn't seem himself and Ric wanted to find out exactly what was going on. "Hey big guy, what's eating you," he questioned with concern in his voice, wanting to get to the bottom of it. "Did you and Steph have a fight or something?" 

Paul got up and headed over towards the table to get another bottle of water. "When aren't Steph an I fighting? All she has been doing lately is bitching at me. Paul, you never consider my feelings. Paul, all you care about are your friends. Blah, Blah, Blah! Anyhow, right now she is the least of my problems. But don't be too concerned, there isn't really anything to worry about, I will be fine. Just thinking about some things. Nothing that concerns anyone in this room."

Ric patted his friend on the back, "Listen Paul, you know that you can tell Dave, Randy or I anything. So if and when you are ready to discuss whatever it is that is bothering you, we are all here for you. Right guys?"

"Yeah man, I would back anyone in this room up in a heartbeat," Dave pointed out. "You guys are like my family and if anyone messes with any of you, they have to answer to me," he stated matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah Paul, the same goes for me too," Randy affirmed. "We all got your back."

Paul liked the fact that his friends would do anything for him but it didn't concern them at all. "Thanks guys, but yeah, I just need to work through this on my own. There isn't anything that any of you can do."

Trish got to the door to the Evolution dressing room and just stared at it for a few minutes. Her storyline with Christian and Jericho was over and she had since gone off on her own. The slut chants had since dissipated and she even was starting to get cheered again. Joining Evolution would definitely reaffirm her heel status. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Well Stratus, this is it." 

Randy heard the knock on the door and practically ran over to it. He was anxiously awaiting Trish's arrival and he hoped that this was her. She hadn't spoken two words to him since the kiss that they had shared and he wanted to at least find out what happened to cause her to run out of the room. He opened the door and smiled warmly. "Hey you," he breathed, a hint of seduction in his voice. "Come on in." Trish shuddered as she came in contact with his warm body as she walked through the door. He certainly knew how to push her buttons. She remained calm, cool and collected on the outside but on the inside she wanted to jump on him and have him take her right there. She shook off those thoughts immediately when she caught sight of Paul on the couch reading over his lines. That sick feeling in her stomach was overwhelming her senses again. What was happening to her?

Paul noticed Trish come in out of the corner of his eye but didn't want to seem too excited to see her. He gazed up at her, taking in her beauty. God she was breathtaking, he thought. Their eyes locked briefly before she turned away. In that moment of staring into her eyes, he felt something indescribable in his heart. It terrified him. He no longer felt in control. Yet at the same time it was so inviting. He wanted to walk over to her and take her in his arms and kiss her until she collapsed in his arms, surrendering herself to him. Paul shook the wanton thoughts out of his head. What was he thinking and where did that come from? Trish and he were just friends, right? "Well, hey Trish," he said a little flustered by his thoughts. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. We really need to go over these lines for tonight."

"Oh, I already read them over, I have my own copy right here." That is exactly what Trish was afraid of. It was exactly why it took her forever to get there. Her and Paul had to kiss tonight and it scared the hell out of her. What would happen if she started to enjoy it a little too much? Would everyone watching, including Stephanie be able to tell? What would they all think of her?

She often wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Were his lips soft? What did he taste like? Was he a good kisser? All of these questions ran through her mind over and over again. What was happening to her? She was like a cat in heat. First making out with Randy the way she did last week and now wanting to do the same and possibly more with a married man. She felt awful. She was a horrible person.

Trish sank down into the couch, completely confused. She didn't like what was happening to her. She felt like she was losing control of herself. She couldn't let them know though. She had to remain strong. Before she knew it, the kiss would be over with and she would be on her way to the club to have a good time with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this fic they are the sole property of the WWE and themselves.

Chapter 3

Trish walked out of her dressing room after changing into her wrestling gear. She was up next to wrestle and she had a small promo coming up with Evolution. She tried not to think about the kiss that she would be sharing with Paul later on in the evening but it was absolutely impossible to do so. The way that his eyes bore into her earlier, made her feel so exposed to him. She knew that he could see deep down inside of her and it scared the hell out of her. He had to know what she was feeling. The look of warmth and understanding that shone from his hazel eyes earlier in the evening, spoke volumes. He truly was an incredible man. However, he also was a married man and he was untouchable. No matter how much she wanted him, she had to fight tooth and nail to remain 100 professional.

Trish rounded the corner and saw Evolution hanging outside of their dressing room. This was it. The cameraman was there ready to shoot. He focused the camera at the blonde Diva as she attempted to walk passed Evolution. Hunter grabbed her by the arm and stopped her dead in her tracks. "Hey Trish, where are you going in such a hurry? We want to talk to you."

Trish swallowed hard trying to focus on what her lines were instead of his lips. She took a deep breath and pulled her arm away from him. "I have a match with Nidia and it is coming up next. So if you don't mind, I would like to get going."

"Hey now, no need to get hostile with me. We just had a proposition for you and I thought that since you seem to be having a run of bad luck in the ring lately, that Evolution could picks things up for you, if you know what I mean."

Trish raised her hand to smack Hunter but he caught it in mid air. "Hold on sweetheart, I wasn't referring to your body." Hunter licked his lips as he checked her out from head to toe. He gently rubbed his hand up and down the sides of her stomach as he pushed her against the wall. "Not that I wouldn't mind having such a gorgeous woman on my arm but I was talking about perhaps a little help in your match this evening."

Trish's body was trembling. Her skin was on fire from his touch. She swallowed hard trying to regain her composure. He was causing her to lose all train of thought. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it was giving her chills all over her body. She could feel his groin pressed against her and it was giving her an ache deep down inside her core. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she gazed into his eyes. "So what do I have to do to get this so called help this evening?"

Hunter released the Canadian from his grasp, slowly backing away a bit. "All you have to do is join Evolution, plain and simple. You know as well as I do how much that title means to you. Well it means just as much to us. If you have that belt then that will mean that Evolution will have all the gold."

Trish eyed the 4 gentlemen that stood in front of her. She contemplated for a moment but then decided to agree to their stipulations. After all, she was really starting to get sick of being jumped week in and week out. Between Nidia and Lita, she was getting double teamed on pretty much a weekly basis. "Okay Hunter, you boys have yourself a deal."

Trish's music blared on the speakers of the arena as she headed out to ringside. She waited anxiously for Nidia to come out to the ring. She was glad that the promo was over. Now all she had to do was get through the kiss and she would be home free. Trish rubbed her hand up the side of her stomach. Her sides were still burning from his simple touch. He had affected her in more ways than one. Especially since the script didn't call for so much contact. She wondered if she had missed something because she couldn't remember reading the part where it said that Hunter pins Trish against the wall. God she could still feel his breathe on her neck. The look in his eyes causing beats of sweat to form on her creamy skin. He was incredible. Everything about him turned her on immensely. She had no idea what she was going to do. This storyline would kill her for sure. She just hoped that she could get through the rest of the night. The match was the easy part. It was the celebration afterwards that she was afraid of.

Trish smiled deviously as she watched Nidia heading down to the ring. Getting another shot at the title was her dream come true. She was out of it for such a long time because of her involvement with Christian. She enjoyed working with Chris and Jay but it really took a toll on her in ring time. She was lucky if she got a match once a month. It was nice to be back out on her own and wrestling and even though she had to join Evolution, she knew that she would be actively working and not just some pretty valet.

After Nidia entered the ring and the bell rang for the match to get under way. Eric Bischoff came out screaming that he had a last minute stipulation to the match. "Hold on a minute ladies. Seeing that you two have been battling it out backstage and can't seem to control yourselves. I have decided that this will be a title match for the Women's Championship belt." Once the announcement was made, Eric headed to the back.

Trish knew that this was the work of Paul. He had a power over Eric like nobody else. Nidia was clearly caught of guard by his announcement and Trish took advantage of the situation and attacked Nidia from behind, getting her into a headlock. Nidia quickly broke the move and countered by getting Trish in a head scissor. Trish broke that hold quickly and slammed Nidia's head on the top turnbuckle causing her to fall to the ground.

Trish basically demolished Nidia with multiple clotheslines and slams. The ladies battled back and forth for a while each taking their turn getting the upper hand. However, Trish was clearly dominating the match.

Midway through the match Hunter walked out, along with the rest of Evolution and stood watching the match from the top of the ramp. At this point Trish had taken a few good shots from Nidia, along with some failed attempts at pinning the current champion. 

Evolution's entrance distracted Nidia and Trish managed to get the upper hand once again. Trish got her in another headlock only this time Nidia elbowed her way out of it more quickly. Nidia then gave Trish a backdrop causing Trish to land on her butt.

Evolution slowly made their way to ringside, watching on in admiration. This again distracts Nidia as she runs to the ropes to further punish Trish but she gets a Chick Kick to the face instead. Trish covers her, holding onto her trunks for the win.

Trish is announced the winner of the match and the New Women's Champion. Evolution climbed into the ring and held up Trish's hand in celebration. On cue, Hunter takes Trish into his arms and hugs her tightly. Then as he pulled away, from the hug, he moved in again, this time taking her lips with his. His lips were soft and inviting. She let a moan escape the back of her throat as she parted her lips. Hunter delved his tongue into the warm confines of her mouth, exploring tenderly with his tongue. He pulled her closer to him so she could feel his arousal pressing against her. Trish slid her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in even closer. Trish was getting lost in his kiss and then it dawned on her that she was standing in the middle of the ring and thousands of people were watching her. She immediately broke the kiss. A devious smile spread across her lips as the crowd started to chant Slut.

Trish was pulled into a hug from Randy and then from Dave as Randy draped her Championship Belt over her shoulder. Evolution with their newest member celebrated for a few more minutes longer before exiting the ring and heading out back, leaving the crowd completely stunned.

Once she got out back Trish gently touched her lips with her fingertips, they were still burning from his kiss. That kiss went so much further than she had intended it to. She wondered if Paul felt it too. There was no denying the passion that they shared for each other. However, it had to be contained for his marriage's sake and her job.

Trish quickly excused herself and headed off down the hall to her dressing room. Paul tried to protest but Trish just cut him off telling him that she simply had to go. Once he lost site of her he frowned inwardly. He had wanted to talk to her about what went on in the ring. What they shared was much more than what any script would call for. He felt it deep down inside that something was beginning to happen between the two of them, something a lot stronger than friendship.

Trish ran into her dressing room, tears forming in her eyes. What was happening to her? She was letting her emotions control her and she didn't like it one bit. Stacy was nowhere in site nor were any of the other divas. She was the last women's match of the night and everyone else seemed to have gone home already. Trish grabbed her clothes and headed out to the back to take a quick shower and to dress before heading over to the club.

Paul sat in his dressing room thinking about the kiss that he and Trish shared. He could still taste her sweet lips and wanted more. He knew what he was doing was wrong but at the moment he didn't care. He and Stephanie were not even on speaking terms anymore and the more he thought about Trish, the more he wanted her. The guys wanted to head out to the club for the evening and right now all he wanted to do was go and find Trish. He had to see her. He wanted to find out why she kissed him like that. He had to know if she felt the same as him. He got up from the couch and left before anyone could ask him where he was going.

Trish finished putting the rest of her makeup on when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be considering Stacy, Adam, Chris and Jay were already waiting for her at the club. She walked over to the door and pushed it open, her mouth almost dropping to the ground when she saw who was on the other side of it. "Paul," she said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Trish, we really need to talk. Can I come in?"

Trish moved out of the way letting him enter her dressing room. She was extremely curious as to why he was here. "I was just about to head out to meet Stacy and Adam at the club. So, what's up?"

Paul's palms became sweaty as nervousness washed over him. The way she looked at him with those sexy hazel eyes made him want to die inside. She literally made him weak in the knees. No woman ever made him feel so helpless with just a simple glance. "Well," he muttered. "We really need to talk about that kiss out in that ring tonight. We both know that there was more to it than just acting."

Trish looked on his shock. He did feel something. She wasn't sure if she wanted to jump for joy or if she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She was happy knowing that she wasn't going insane and that there was a physical attraction between them. Yet the other side of her felt so guilty. Guilty because she was having sexual thoughts about another woman's man. Why couldn't things be easier? Why couldn't she just go out with Randy and enjoy the young stud. Who knows, they might fall for each other just as she had fallen for Paul. Even if they didn't, she was sure that he was a great lover. 

Paul could see that far away look in Trish's eyes and wondered what she was thinking. Did he make a mistake? Was he the only one that felt anything? A slight blush formed on Paul's face as his embarrassment washed over him. He read her all wrong, or did he?

Paul raised Trish's chin so that she was looking deeply into his eyes. "Trish, look into my eyes and tell me that you didn't feel anything and I will leave you alone. I know I am not crazy. I felt something tonight that was indescribable and I know that you felt it too." "Please," he begged. "Please tell me the truth. Did you feel anything at all when we kissed?"

Trish couldn't confirm nor deny it. If she said yes then she would be opening herself to him too much. She didn't want to feel like she did all those years ago. Although she was never involved with him in the past, losing him again would be too devastating. Everything that they shared during their friendship came rushing back to her last week when they reaffirmed their friendship. To say that she wanted him as much as he wanted her would ruin it all.

If she denied it then she would be lying to herself. She would be denying the one true chance she could have at happiness. Paul made her feel so special, like the only girl in the world. She remembered all of the times he spent with her, teaching her the right way to do a move, helping her to become the great wrestler that she was today. Yes the training helped a great deal. Everyone needed training but Paul was the one that helped her exceed. She owed him her life.

Paul looked deeply into her eyes, searching for the answer that he so truly desired. She didn't need to speak. He could see it in her eyes. She only thought that she could hide from him but he could see it all written out right in front of his eyes. She did want him as much as he did her. Paul suddenly did the only thing that he could think of. He had to prove to her that there was something there. 

Paul pinned her against the door, placing her arms above her head and holding them there. He circled her mouth with his tongue before sliding his tongue into her waiting mouth. He deepened the kiss as his other hand went underneath her shirt and gently massaged her sides again.

Trish was being overwhelmed with so many feelings. Her body began to tremble, that all to familiar ache beginning to form again. Paul removed his mouth from hers and began to trail feather kisses down her jaw line, making his way over to her earlobe. His hot breathe on her ear caused a shiver to rush down her spine. He gently sucked on her lobe and then the sensitive spot behind her ear. A moan escaped her throat as her breathing became erratic. Had he not been holding her in place, she would have fallen down to the floorboards.

He trailed kisses back down her neck, up her jaw and once again, crushing his lips onto hers once again. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably, her desire for him increasing with each touch. Paul grabbed one of Trish's legs and wrapped it around his middle, allowing him to press himself further into her. Trish let out another loud moan, not being able to hide her excitement any longer. The things that he was doing to her with his mouth were driving her insane. The passion in the room could be cut with a knife.

Trish couldn't believe how easily she had given into him. Her body yearned for his touch. She knew that she needed him but at the same time, knew that she had to get away. She had to leave before she did something that she truly would regret for the rest of her life. Trish roughly shoved Paul away from her. "Stop it, stop it right now," she demanded. "We can't be doing this Paul. This cannot ever happen again!"

Paul tried to reason with her but she just wouldn't listen. "No Paul, you are a married man and I need you to stay away from me. Now I can't deny that I enjoyed what just happened here but please, if you care about me at all you will stay away." With that said, Trish grabbed her things and left Paul to think about what she just said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this fic they are the sole property of the WWE and themselves.

Chapter 4

Paul remained in the diva locker room for quite some time. He was completely devastated. How could he pursue her now? He cared about her like he had never cared about anyone in his life. Instead of denying what he felt for her in the past and pushing her away, even causing her to hate him, he could have told her back then how much she meant to him and they could possibly be together today. He wasn't sure if it was love but it sure felt like it. He knew that he couldn't live with out her in his life. She asked him to stay away from her if he cared about her but he wasn't sure if he could do that. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. If only things were different. If only he didn't marry Stephanie. Their marriage shouldn't even be called a marriage. It is more of an agreement than anything. It was true that at one time he did have feelings for her but then that all went downhill when her jealousy took over and destroyed the beautiful friendship that he had with Trish. She threatened his job as well as hers and he had to do the only thing that could be done and that was to marry her and end all ties to Trish. As much as it pained him to do so, he knew it had to be done. She had him wrapped around her little finger because of his love for the business and for Trish.

Paul held his head in his hands as he contemplated on what to do next. He had to find a way to get her into his life. Even if he had to just be her friend for now. He was sure that their on-screen romance would drive her over the edge. Eric let him read a few weeks ahead in the scripting and he and Trish had many scenes where they would be attached at the lips as well as ample body contact. She would be putty in his hands. He would just have to lay on the charm a bit more than usual. Before long she would be eating out of the palm of his hands. He hated being devious but it was the only way.

Paul decided that the best thing to do was to go out and hang with his friends. Besides, he was pretty sure that his Evolution buddies would be at the same club as Trish and her friends. He would at least be able to admire her beauty from afar and maybe even sneak in a slow dance with her. Paul got up from the bench that he was sitting on and headed out of the locker room, headed for the club.

Trish made her way through the crowded club over to the corner table where her friends resided. She was so glad that the night was over with. She didn't have to look at Paul at least until the house show on Saturday. She hoped that she would have him out of her mind by then. Who was she kidding? There was no way that she could ever get that man out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

Stacy smiled warmly as she noticed her friend heading over to their table. Trish smiled back and was greeted by the rest of her friends as she approached. "Hey guys, sorry I am late." "The water was cold in the showers so I had to wait for it to warm up," she lied. They didn't need to know what really happened and she certainly wasn't about to tell anyone. "So what did I miss?"

"Well diva, you missed your buddy Jay here falling on the ground and making an ass-clown out of himself." "I swear the dude has two left feet," Chris stated matter-of-factly.

Trish started to giggle as she visualized it in her head. She always could count on them to make her smile even when she was in the worst mood. "I cannot believe I missed that. How did you manage that one Jay? Have you had one too many already or are you always that casual?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Trish, very funny. I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Don't forget last month when you went flying down the front steps of the Tsongas Arena or did that slip your mind?"

Trish scowled and stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Yeah but don't forget dear, it was because the stairs were a sheet of ice and I was certainly not drinking so there." Trish stuck her tongue out at him again as Jay started to tickle her.

Chris got up from the table and pointed at Trish, "The usual right?" Trish nodded her head in agreement. "You got it babe." Chris kissed the top of her head and headed off to the bar.

"So," Trish teased, "How are my two favorite love-birds?"

Stacy and Adam didn't pay her any mind. They were to busy locking lips to respond to her. They had to be the cutest couple that Trish had ever seen in her life. She smiled at her friends, knowing full well that they were madly and love and she couldn't be happier for the both of them.

Chris came back with two drinks for Trish. Chris knew her better than anyone and he didn't want to have to fight through the crowd in another five minutes after Trish sucked the drink down. He swore that she was a fish. She really could pound them down with the best of them. He never could figure out how a tiny little thing like her could drink so much and never get too drunk.

Trish felt herself relaxing more and more. This was exactly what she needed. She was out having a good time with her best friends in the world and she didn't have to worry about Randy or Paul bothering her and causing her to feel things that she didn't want to feel.

While the friends made small talk, a beautiful long-legged brunette came over to the table and asked Jay to dance. Jay checked the woman out from head to toe and liked what he had seen. He took the woman's hand and headed out to the dance floor.

Chris glanced at Trish giving her his pouty lip. He knew that she would give in like she always did. Chris loved the song that was playing and really loved to dance. Trish knew right away what he wanted and just smiled back, surrendering to him. "Oh alright Chris, you win again. I really wish you would stop giving me the lip and those gorgeous baby blues though. Couldn't you just ask? You know I am going to say yes. Why must you insist on tormenting me?"

Trish and Chris giggled as they headed out to the dance floor. Adam and Stacy weren't too far behind. "Geesh, I am surprised that they came up for air," Trish said jokingly. Chris laughed out loud agreeing with the diva. Trish moved into Chris's open arms and placed her head onto his shoulder as they began to sway to the music. The way the two of them fit into each other's arms anyone would think that they were a couple. However, they were anything but. They meant the world to each other but never overstepped the boundaries of the friendship. Jay and Chris were the best of friends just as Stacy and Trish were, but the bond that Trish and Chris shared was indescribable. Nobody ever questioned it. They just accepted it for what it was.

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between_

Trish snuggled into Chris even further listening to the music play in the background, the words of the song piercing her heart. No matter what she did, she couldn't get Paul out of her head. She thought about the way that her body responded from his touch. He knew all the right places to touch her. His mouth was mind-boggling. He did things to her with his tongue that drove her senseless. He was her fantasy in every way. However, the reality of it was that he was married and would never be hers.

_I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you_

She did want him to need her but at the same time she wanted to have nothing to do with him. Wanting him only would cause her more pain. She couldn't fall like that. She wouldn't allow it. He made her weak inside and that scared the hell out of her but at the same time called out to her.

_I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need_

Trish thought of how he had gazed deeply into her eyes. He read her like a book. No words were necessary because he could see into her soul. He affected her on so many levels. His kiss was unreal. She felt as if he was crawling inside of her. Trish couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to rack her body and she began to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't hide it any longer. Here emotions were so screwed up. She didn't know what to do or where to turn.

Chris felt her body shaking and then the hot tears as they fell down onto his shirt. He pulled Trish away from him and looked into her eyes. His heart broke as he could see the look of despair in her beautiful hazel eyes. "Trish sweetie, what's wrong?" He pulled her against his chest squeezing tightly, allowing Trish to let out all of her pent up frustrations. He stroked her hair gently placing a few strands behind her ears. He whispered reassuring words into her ear trying to calm her down. He had no idea what brought this on but right now all he was concerned about what getting her to stop crying.

Trish wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that brought this on or if it was the fact that she was making herself sick thinking about him and her emotions just took over. She knew that she had to get out of there. There was no way that she could stay. Trish let go of Chris and attempted to leave the club. However, Chris wouldn't have any of that. He wanted an explanation and he wanted one now. He took her hand in his and led her across the dance floor over to a couch in the opposite corner of the room from where they were sitting and gently sat her down on the couch. "Okay Trish, spill it woman." "Tell me what is wrong right now," he demanded.

Trish knew that Chris meant business. Defeated, she started to explain what had been going on with her. "Chris, I don't know what to do. I am completely confused and I, I, I just don't know Chris." Trish lowered her head resting it against her tiny hands. "It's okay Trish," he cooed. "You can tell me anything, you know that. Please let me know what is hurting you so deeply. He gently rubbed her back as Trish tried to regain her composure.

She took a deep breath and continued on. "It all started last week when I was forced by Eric Bischoff to join Evolution. I was beyond pissed to say the least. So he tells me if I don't join that I will be fired right on the spot. Well of course I had no choice but to give in. So he leaves me alone in the room with Evolution to discuss what was going to happen the following week."

Trish paused briefly, taking in a deep breath again, getting up the nerve to continue. Chris placed his hand gently on her shoulder for reassurance, telling her to continue on. "Well, as you know, Paul and I were great friends a few years back and what nobody knew at the time was that I think I had fallen in love with him during our time together." Chris raised his brow in complete shock. This was all new to him.

"So, anyhow, we were supposed to be involved in a storyline where we ended up together but his jealous girlfriend decided that we were a little too close for comfort and ended it before it even got started. Along with the storyline, our friendship ended as well. He never spoke to me ever again except to call me names. I honestly don't know what happened but I am willing to bet it has Stephanie written all over it."

Chris nodded his head in agreement. He also had faced the wrath of Stephanie McMahon and was all too familiar with how she played her games. Chris was forced to start all over again, clawing and scratching his way to the top, all because he had turned down her sex proposal. "Sweetie, Stephanie McMahon is the biggest trash bag Ho that I have ever met in my life. I wouldn't put it past her. I can Guaran-Damn-Tee that it was her that made your friendship expire."

"So here we are two years later and it was like nothing ever happened. As soon as he spoke to me the first time, I saw my Paul. I saw the man that I had known standing in front of me like he had never gone away. All the feelings that I had for him came rushing back. I can't get him out of my head Chris. "What am I supposed to do," she asked pleadingly. "What am I supposed to do?"

Chris took Trish into his arms again trying to take away her pain. He could see that this was eating her up inside. He wished that he had the right words to say to her but none seemed to come to mind. The only thing that he could do was to just be there for her. Hopefully things would work themselves out. "Do you know if he feels the same way as you do honey?"

Trish nodded her head. "That is the thing Chris." "He showed me how he felt, earlier on tonight," she explained. "We had to kiss on-screen tonight and we both got carried away. Before I had come here he stopped by my locker room and questioned me about it. Then he kissed me like I had never been kissed in my life. I was completely blown away by it all. I reciprocated at first but then I shoved him away telling him that it could never happen again. He was a married man and I was unattainable. Our relationship has to be strictly platonic Chris. I can't be the other woman. I will not be his mistress."

Chris held onto Trish as her tears started to flow freely again. He felt horrible for his friend and wished that he could take all of her pain away. "Sweetie, all I can really say to you is, give him a chance to prove himself to you before you close the door on him forever. I can see how much he means to you and it wouldn't be right if you didn't give it a chance to work out. I am sure that his marriage isn't what you think it is. If I know Steph like I think I do, I know for a fact that she has got something on him and that is why he cannot break free."

Trish smiled weakly, thankful that Chris was there to talk to her. He always seemed to make her feel better no matter what was going on in her life. "I don't know Chris, all I know is that I don't want to be in pain and Randy Orton is single and wants to date me. He and I shared a kiss the other night and I have been blowing him off since. I think I might give him a shot and see what happens there. Who knows, I might fall madly in love with him and forget all about Paul."

Chris smiled back at his girl giving her the reassurance that she was making the right decision but deep down, he knew it would be a big mistake. Trying to forget someone that you love that deeply is a difficult thing to do. Chris knew first hand. He still pined away for Stephanie at times even though he hated her. "Come on sweetie, go touch up your makeup and head back over to the table with us. You need to have a good time tonight." Trish got up from her place on the couch and headed towards the bathroom, taking her friend's advice.

Little did Trish know was that Randy, Paul, Dave and Ric had entered the club while Chris and Trish were talking. Randy had caught sight of her as she entered the bathroom. Tonight, he was going to make his move. He was going to do everything within his power to make Trish his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this fic. They are the sole property of the WWE and themselves.**

**I apologize to those that read this story in the past. I had unfortunately rated it incorrectly and wasn't allowed to post for some time. Then I had forgotten all about posting here so now I am back to post the story to you all. I have 17 chapters written and am almost done with it. I have maybe 2 or 3 at the most left. So anyway, enjoy and thanks Daniella for the review. You were my biggest fan when it came to this story and it is nice to see that you haven't lost interest in it.**

Chapter 5

Once Trish freshened up she rejoined her friends at their table. Chris already got her another drink and he handed it to her. "Here sweetie, drink this. This will help calm your nerves." Trish accepted the drink, removing the straw and guzzling it down in one gulp. Stacy's eyes lit up as she watched her friend downing the drink. "Geesh Trish, I guess Chris was right. You really are a fish."

Trish giggled as she got up from the table. "Come on J-Man, join me on the dance floor." Before Jay had a chance to protest, he was in the middle of the dance floor bumping and grinding with Trish. Trish enjoyed Jay's company because he was a blast to be around.

From across the room, Randy had his eyes focused on the couple. He watched as Trish teasingly rubbed herself up against Jay and it was driving him wild. The animal lust was taking over and he wanted to head over to them, knock Jay out of the way and take her in his arms. She was a goddess and he wanted her like he had never wanted a woman in his life.

Paul followed Randy's eyes to see what he was staring at. When he saw what he was looking at he felt an ache in his heart. Randy was undressing the woman of his dreams with his eyes and he knew that he would be going in for the kill soon. He hated it because there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it. He was a married man and nobody knew what had gone on between him and Trish nor was he about to tell anyone.

Randy got up from the table and made his way through the crowd over to Jay and Trish. He tapped Jay on the shoulder, "Can I cut in?" Jay turned around to see Randy Orton standing in front of him. "Well that is up to the lady here but sure by all means." Jay stepped out of the way and Trish smiled reassuringly, letting Jay know that is was okay.

Randy spun Trish around so that her back was facing him and pulled her against him. Neither one of them spoke a word to each other. He swayed his hips back and forth, rubbing himself up against her in a seductive dance. Trish felt the warmth of his body pressed against hers and she loved it. She started to grind herself up and down his perfect body. Randy placed his hand on her hips pulling her closer into him. She leaned back further, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the front of her and held her to him.

Her hair smelled like flowers, it was intoxicating. This gorgeous woman standing in front of him was turning him on immensely. Trish could feel his arousal pressing into her. Goosebumps began to form on her silky skin. All thoughts of Paul or anybody else for that matter were gone from her mind. They were the only two people in the room. Randy leaned down and gently kissed her collarbone. Trish arched her back a bit, turning her head slightly to the side to give Randy better access. He swirled his hot tongue around, licking up and down her neck, slowly making his way up to her ear. His breathe on her neck gave her chills all over.

He gently nibbled on her earlobe, a moan escaping her throat. Randy felt her body succumbing to him. He turned her around to face him, needing to taste her again. The kiss that they had shared previously left him breathless. She begged him with her eyes to touch her, a look of pure abandon. She desperately needed to taste him and she wasn't about to wait another second. She pulled his mouth down onto hers, sucking and probing. She raked her nails up and down his back as he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. She lowered her hands, grabbing hold of his ass. Randy jumped a little, surprised at her aggressiveness. She massaged and kneaded for a moment before pulling her hands away again. Their breathing became erratic, both overwhelmed with so many feelings. She found the waistband of his pants and roughly pulled out his shirt. She moved her hands underneath, raking her nails over the taut muscles in his chest. Randy shuddered as she made contact with his scalding skin.

Randy gently pulled away from the mind-boggling kiss. "Trish..I...Oh God, you're so beautiful," he whispered breathlessly. He rested his head against hers as they tried to catch their breath. Trish couldn't believe what was happening to her. She wanted. No she needed Randy desperately. She didn't care what the consequences were. All she knew was that she had to have him. "Randy, please, can we umm, can we go?" Randy nodded his approval and went to get his jacket.

Trish returned to her friends to say her goodbyes. Chris gave her a questionable look hoping that she wasn't making a big mistake. Trish responded with an encouraging smile letting him know that she knew exactly what she was doing and not to worry. She gave them all a hug and was on her way.

Randy retreated to the table where the rest of Evolution was. There were about 5 girls at the table with them. When he approached the table, one of them gave him a wink and pinched him on his ass. "Hey sweet cheeks, why don't you come over here and give me some loving." Now normally Randy would jump at the chance but he had the woman of his dreams waiting for him and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. No way in hell would he ever pass that up. "Sorry sweetie, but I am on my way out to a previous engagement. Maybe some other time."

Paul knew exactly where he was taking Trish and it was tearing him up inside. It should be him that is taking her home, not Randy. He couldn't get their little scene on the dance floor out of his head. She willingly gave into his charms. He could tell that he was the last thing on her mind too. She was moving on and not even giving him a second glance. He hated himself for exposing his feelings to her the way that he did. She basically was casting him aside and going for one of his closest friends. He really couldn't blame her though. He was a married man after all.

Paul watched as Randy and Trish exited the club. He needed to drown his sorrows in a bottle of tequila. He felt as if he was going to cry but he wouldn't allow those feelings to take over. He was a man, not a little wuss. No woman was going to make him cry. The hell with Trish Stratus," he thought. He was surrounded with women that wanted to be with him. It was her loss right? He roughly pulled the tall leggy blonde into his lap and started sucking on her neck. The blonde started to rub up and down Paul's chest. As he trailed kisses up and down her neck he thought of Trish. If he couldn't have her, then he would screw the girl in his lap and visualize it being Trish as he pounded it in and out of her.

Randy opened the door to his motel room, allowing Trish to enter first. Trish started to wonder if this was all a big mistake. After all, she was overwhelmed with so many feelings and at the moment she made the decision, she didn't care. However, now that she had time to think on the car ride over, she wasn't so sure.

Randy could see the unsure look on Trish's face and knew that she was having second thoughts. He offered her a drink hoping that it would help her relax. The last thing he wanted to do was to push her. He kind of figured that once the mood was broken, that she would change her mind.

Trish sat on the edge of the bed as she sucked back the shot that Randy had offered her. She was so nervous about going too far too fast with Randy but at the same time she wanted him desperately. She licked her lips as she took in all of him. He looked like a Greek God that was sculpted that way just for her. He was too good to be true. She felt her heart beginning to race again, her palms becoming sweaty, an ache deep down inside that only he could cure.

Randy walked over to her slowly, taking in her beauty. She felt her body tremble as he approached her. He lifted her up from the bed so that she was standing directly in front of him. He gazed deeply into her eyes again, the power he had over her overwhelming her senses. She closed her eyes trying to regain her composure but it wasn't working. When she opened them again, he moved in closer, taking her lips with his into a soul-searing kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms as he felt her surrendering again to his touch. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, carefully setting her down.

He joined her on the bed, seeking out her lips again with his own. A fervent sigh rose from him. He tugged her shirt out of her pants and pulled it over her head. Surprisingly enough, she didn't protest. He took in her beauty as she lie in front of him, in her black lace bra, the heat from his gaze tightening her aching nipples.

He trailed his tongue down her neck working his way down to her chest. He sucked gently over the fabric of her bra, scalding her flesh. He teased and nipped her nipples playfully as she arched her back into his touch. Her whole entire body felt like it was on fire.

She roughly pushed him off of her and took charge of the situation, all but ripping his shirt off of him. She winced as she drank him in. He was positively breathtaking. Thrilled by her unabashed inspection, he unclasped her bra. He wet his finger and began to trace tormenting circles over her hyper-aroused nipples causing her to shudder with delight.

He took her nipple into his mouth and bit down gently. A sound of raw abandon was torn from her. He sucked and nipped both breasts as her breathing became more erratic. He pulled her on top of him, crushing her against his naked chest. His scolding flesh felt wonderful pressed up against hers.

His hands slid boldly down her body until he grabbed hold of her skirt, hiking it high above her waist. He flipped her onto her back, crushing his mouth into hers again. He rubbed her bare inner thigh and she arched against him wantonly. He took his mouth off of hers for a moment, drinking in her beauty. He stared down at her hips and legs, sexy lace panties that matched the bra that he discarded earlier.

She moaned softly as he touched her mound over her panties. She squirmed beneath him as he pulled her panties to the side, making her go deliciously achy inside, leaving her feeling completely vulnerable to him. She threw her trembling arms around his neck pulling him in for another soul-searing kiss as he slid his finger gently inside of her.

She wondered what carnal torture he had in mind as he moved his finger in and out of her feminine folds. She bucked her hips trying to ride his hand hard and fast. She was ready to explode. She went wild, frantically seeking escape, yet there was none. As quickly as he entered her, his finger was withdrawn.

His rough tongue found that sensitive spot behind her neck as he gently lapped away. "Please Randy," Trish begged mindlessly almost incoherent. She didn't even recognize her own voice. Randy knew that she was ready.

He rid himself of the remainder of his clothing, his arousal springing to life. Trish sobbed helplessly as she begged him for more. He took mercy on her, sliding his body upward, soothing her trembling lips with his mouth once again. Randy pulled a foiled packet from his pocket and rolled the condom onto his swollen erection.

He entered her slowly and sat there for a few moments letting her adjust to the invasion. Heavens he was huge, she thought. He slowly started to move within her, each thrust becoming more animalistic. He buried himself to the hilt, pounding it in and out, lifting her off of the bed with each thrust.

Trish was riding a wave of pure ecstasy, thrusting herself upward to enhance the friction. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go deep and tight. She was thrashing around on the bed frantically, moaning incoherently. She cried out as she felt her climax rising higher and higher. The look of primal abandon in her eyes was more than he could take. A few more thrusts and she screamed out his name in ecstasy. Her walls milking him, sending him spiraling upward on an erotic ride such as he'd never known. At last, he captured her mouth again as he gave himself over to her. He rolled over onto the bed, taking her into his arms as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this fic. They are the sole property of the WWE and themselves.**

Chapter 6

Paul slammed his fist into a near by locker letting out a loud growl. He had another fight with Stephanie and he was ready to kill someone. Dave and Ric just stood where they were as they watched Paul slam things around the locker room. "It's over guys, Stephanie and I are through," he yelled as he took a chair and whipped it across the room. Neither one of them knew what to say. When Paul got into one of his moods, there was nothing anyone could say to him without him ripping their heads off.

Paul grabbed his water bottle and headed out of the room without another word, slamming the door behind him. Dave turned to Ric with a concerned look on his face. "Do you think he will be alright Ric?" Ric shook his head in bewilderment, "I honestly don't know Dave." "He is one pissed off SOB and I pity the man that gets in his face tonight."

Paul walked down the hall heading for nowhere in particular. All he knew was that he had to get out. When he rounded the corner he caught sight of something that made his heart crumble. He snuck back around the corner so they couldn't see him as he listened to their conversation.

"Trish, I don't know what to say. These past few days have been amazing. I am so glad that you decided to spend the week with me." Randy leaned in slowly, brushing his lips against hers. This kiss wasn't like any of the fiery kisses that they had previously shared. It was tender, sweet and laced with something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Love perhaps? Each kiss from the young stud in front of her caused her to shudder with excitement. He was slowly but surely stealing her heart.

Randy said his goodbyes and Trish closed the door behind him promising to meet him later on after the show. He headed off down the hall passing Paul on his way. Luckily for Paul he didn't see him. Paul's heart was breaking into a million pieces. His marriage was just about over with and the woman that he truly loved was with one of his best friends. How could things have gone so wrong? Why wasn't he the one holding Trish in his arms? Paul couldn't believe that Trish had spent the entire week with Randy. They were becoming too close too fast and it was tearing Paul up inside.

Paul walked over to the diva's locker room door and just stared at the door for a few minutes. Then raised his hand to knock. Just as he was about to make contact with it, the door swung open. Lisa was yelling back to someone in the locker room and walked straight into him. "Oh my God I am sorry Paul," Lisa apologized. "I didn't see you there. Are you looking for Trish or something?" Paul nodded in agreement as Lisa yelled to Trish that she had a visitor.

Trish opened the door, a smile from ear to ear. "What do you want now Ran…?" Her smile faded as her eyes caught sight of Paul standing in front of her with a look of devastation on his face. "Oh My God Paul, what's wrong honey," she asked with great concern in her voice.

"Can we talk Trish? I didn't know where else to turn."

Trish opened the door allowing him to enter. "Here let's go in here, it will be more private," she stated matter-of-factly. She took his hand in hers and led him into a small room that was off to the side of the dressing area. "Okay honey, tell me what is wrong. You look like you lost your best friend."

Paul hung his head in despair. His whole life was falling apart before his eyes. A week ago he was minding his own business not caring about anything. It was true that his marriage had been in shambles but he was actually enjoying the life that he was leading. Then out of nowhere, Trish Stratus dropped back into his life. Along with her came all of the feelings that he had for her just like they had never left him. It was like some sick and twisted nightmare that he hoped he was going to wake up from soon. He felt like he was losing her all over again. Only this time it wasn't him breaking her heart, it was her breaking his.

Trish felt her heart shattering as she watched him. He looked like he was going to cry but was too much of a man to do it in front of her. Trish placed her hand gently onto his back and started to trace small circles with her fingertips. Paul shuddered from the contact. She really knew how to push all of his buttons. "Come on Paul, tell me what's wrong."

Defeated, Paul began to tell Trish what happened. He looked deeply into Trish's eyes letting down the wall of armor that he had been building, exposing him completely to her. "Stephanie and I are through," he blurted out, a slight bitterness to his tone. "We are getting a divorce."

Trish just stared at Paul in shock. She never thought that they would ever separate. She hoped to God that she didn't have anything to do with it. Stephanie really hated her with a passion and she would feel awful if she were the reason for their breakup. "Oh My God Paul, that is horrible. What happened?"

"She is unbearable Trish." "Everything I do is wrong," he explained. "Now she is all over me again for this storyline I am in with you, when her father was the one who approached me." Paul ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I just couldn't take her jealousy any more Trish. I told her we were through and she threw me out of the house. It's over for good."

Trish felt horrible. Stephanie must have seen something in the kiss that Paul and she had shared publicly. The guilt was tearing her up inside. "Paul, I am so sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't kissed you the way that I did then you wouldn't be in this predicament." Trish started to pace back and forth. She was a nervous wreck.

Paul grabbed hold of Trish and stared directly into her eyes. "Trish, don't you dare blame yourself for this. Steph and I have been having problems for a very long time now. This has nothing to do with you. If I were in a storyline with some other diva she would have been the same way."

Trish frowned in disbelief. "I don't think so Paul. You know how much she despises me. Look what she did to our friendship. She destroyed us. She destroyed me. I was an emotional wreck when you turned your back on me. Do you have any idea what it felt like for me when you would walk by and slander me the way that you did? You chose that bitch over me. It hurt like hell Paul and it still does. I honestly don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again.

Paul ducked his head in shame. "Don't you do that, don't you turn away from me Paul. Look into my eyes Paul." Paul lifted his head and did what she had asked. "You completely destroyed me Paul. It took me a very long time to move on and forget about you. I care about you so god damn much but I am not about to let you or anyone else hurt me that way ever again. That is why I couldn't let what happened between us the other night continue." "It can never happen again either," she stated firmly. "I am moving on with my life and for the first time in years, I am actually happy. Randy is a great guy Paul and I really want to give him a chance. I need him."

Trish didn't know what came over her. She didn't expect to get so distressed. Once the words escaped her lips, she immediately regretted it. She didn't want to make him feel worse than he already did but she couldn't control her emotions any longer. She needed him to know exactly what he had done to her. He allowed Stephanie McMahon to discard her like some piece of trash, like she didn't matter at all. He needed to know that she wasn't going to pine over him and what they could have shared. She knew that moving on with Randy was the best thing for her. Yes it hurt like hell saying these things to him but they needed to be said. She needed to hear them out loud herself. It seemed more finalized if she said it out in the open.

Paul was completely distraught. His heart was breaking into a thousand little pieces. How could he have treated her that way? He was a disgrace to the human race. He didn't deserve anyone's love, especially not Trish's. How could he be so cold hearted? He discarded her like she was yesterday's trash, not even giving her a second glance. How was he supposed to expect her to just accept him back into her life like nothing ever happened? He really couldn't blame her for how she felt. He was an asshole and he knew it. Randy was probably the best thing for her. It still was killing him knowing that he could never have her. It was over before it ever even got started.

"Trish, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I know sorry doesn't cut it but I just want you to know that you mean the world to me and I will always be here for you as a friend. I know now that we can never be together in the way that I want. God woman, I need you so much but you know how the old saying goes. If you love something set it free, if it comes back to you then it is yours to keep. If it doesn't then it wasn't meant to be."

Tears started to flow freely down Trish's face. She was literally dying inside. It killed her knowing that she was never going to be able to touch him intimately. Yes, it was her decision not to get involved with him but that didn't mean that she didn't still want him. Paul enveloped her in his arms, holding her, soothing her in any way that he could. Watching her cry was the one thing that he couldn't handle. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek as he held onto her for dear life. This was going to be the last time that he would ever have her pressed against him. From now on, this would be Randy's job. He would be the one that would be comforting her in her time of sorrow. He would be the one that would be receiving that beautiful smile of hers after he said something funny. Most of all, he would be the one that would get to make love to her for the rest of his life.

Trish pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat trying to regain her composure. This was the hardest decision that she ever had to make. Just looking into his eyes she could tell that he was remorseful. Yet she had to remain firm. She couldn't give into him. Even though she wanted to take him into her arms and never let him go.

She had Randy now and she was really starting to fall for him. They had a wonderful time together. After making love the night before she woke up nestled in his arms. He made her breakfast then took her out shopping. She spent the week with him, simply enjoying each other's company. They watched movies together, went out to eat, cuddled on a blanket under the moonlight. He did all the things that Adam would do for Stacy. He was a true romantic and he totally swept her off of her feet. She had to focus on that. No more crying. Paul Levesque would never be anything more than just friends with her from now on.

Paul knew that this was it. There was nothing left to say to each other. He didn't care if he got slapped but he had to taste her one last time. He grabbed Trish by the arms and gently pulled her towards him. Trish was caught by surprise but before she could protest, his lips crushed into hers. He slid his tongue on her lower lip begging for entrance. Instead of pushing him away, she slowly parted her lips, allowing him to enter the contours of her mouth. He responded passionately by darting his tongue into her open mouth. Trish gently sucked on his tongue causing a soft moan to issue from his throat. Trish knew this was wrong but at the moment she didn't care. This felt too good.

She ran one hand underneath his shirt and let her fingertips dance lightly over his sculpted muscles. His skin felt like fire and just the feel of him beneath her fingers was enough to cause her to grow wet with desire. Her hand found each of his nipples and she ran her finger teasingly over each one, before lightly raking her nails down the middle of his chest. Paul broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, a look of raw abandon. Trish took his mouth again, seeking out his tongue with her own. Paul couldn't believe what was happening. He was in heaven. However, as quickly as the kiss began, it ended abruptly. Both of them broke away from the kiss breathless. They were both panting heavily, the kiss rocking them both to the very core.

Trish brought her hands up to her lips touching them lightly. They were still burning from his kiss. She had so many emotions flowing through her that she didn't know what to do. Why did he kiss her that way? She just totally rejected him. She told him that she was moving on. Now, she was more confused than ever. Her mind was telling her to run for the hills but her body and her heart was telling her to stay right where she was. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This wasn't happening to her. How could she be in love with two men? No matter how much she tried to deny it to herself, she was head over heels in love with Paul and Randy. What was she going to do?

Paul watched her as she took in everything that just happened. He knew that he got to her. She was second-guessing her decision, he could tell. She did love him like he loved her. She proved it with that kiss. He felt something indescribable in his heart when she kissed him. He still had hope left. He moved in towards her again, pulling her into a hug. Then kissed her on top of the head. He headed towards the door, turning around one last time before exiting it. "I am setting you free Trish." He turned back around and walked out, leaving Trish to think about what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this fic. They are the sole property of the WWE and themselves.**

Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks were unbearable for Trish. Her and Randy were officially a couple now but she couldn't stop thinking about Paul. He "set her free" as he put it and even though she was in love with Randy, she still felt an emptiness deep inside of her. He was slipping away from her. He had become so distant and she missed him like crazy. She felt as if she was losing him all over again, just like she had feared. She knew it was tough for him to see her with Randy but at the same time, she selfishly wanted him to treat her as he always did. She needed him in her life desperately. She felt as if her whole world was falling apart.

Trish walked down the hall of the arena pursing her lips in frustration. She couldn't take it any longer. She was going to go and talk to Paul. Other than their storyline together, he barely spoke two words to her and she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and stomped on. When she told him that she was moving on with Randy, she had no idea that it would cost her their friendship too.

Trish headed off down the hall in hot pursuit of Paul. It was now or never. Randy hadn't arrived to the arena yet and she knew it would be the perfect opportunity to find out what was going on with him. She had to get their friendship back.

Trish knocked on the Evolution dressing room, hoping that Paul was in there alone. When she heard no response, she tried the knob. It wasn't locked so she walked into the room, scanning it for any sign that Paul had actually arrived to the arena. She noticed his jacket and gym bag sitting on the floor next to the couch so she knew he was here. "He must be wandering around the arena," she thought. She made her way over to the table, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and jotted down a note for Paul to come and see her as soon as he got in. Trish placed the note gently on the table and headed for the door.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard some noises coming from the back. She decided to go and check it out. The noises grew louder as she got closer. Trish's eyes grew wide in horror as sweat began to form on her brow. Her body became paralyzed. She began to pant, finding it hard to breathe. All the blood rushed out of her body and she became white as a ghost. Unshed tears began to pool in her eyes as she heard the woman call out his name. "Oh yeah Paul, that feels so good. Fuck me harder."

Trish was in complete shock. The woman called out HIS name. She wanted to run out of there screaming but she couldn't move. She hoped that she was having a nightmare and that she was going to wake up before the pain got any worse. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to come here and they were going to work things out. She had her heart set on that. Now, all she felt was nauseated. Her body began to tremble as she fell to the floor. The tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. She cowered in the corner as she continued to bawl. The pain was unbearable. She never thought that she would ever feel as bad as she did when she lost Paul's friendship. That didn't even compare to what she was feeling now.

Trish tried to get up but she just fell to the ground again, becoming completely unhinged. The woman's voice played over and over again in her head. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. It definitely wasn't Stephanie. That much she knew.

A rage suddenly washed over her. She wanted to know who this woman was so she could jump on her and pound her head into the ground. How dare she come and take her man away from her? Trish shook her head in disbelief. What the hell was she thinking? Her man? Where did that come from? Paul wasn't hers and he never would be. She had her chance and she cast him aside. He moved on and now he was in the other room banging the whore. The thought of them doing the horizontal mambo rocked her to the very core. Why was this affecting her so much? She thought that she was making the right decision by choosing Randy but now she wasn't so sure.

Trish tried to get up one more time, this time making it to her feet. She was dizzy and the nauseating feeling returned. She slowly started to make her way out of the room, not wanting Paul to know that she was there. There was no way that she could face him now. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend and she caught him cheating. He would think that she was crazy. Especially when she was the one who turned him down. He wanted a relationship with her but she said she was moving on with Randy. What right did she have to even feel the way she did? He was free to do what he wanted and with whom he wanted. She hated that it affected her so much but it did.

She finally made it to the door and exited it without being seen. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she began to sob uncontrollably again. Trish fell to the floor again in anguish. She pulled her knees into her chest, hanging her head in despair, the pain racking her body.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Chris and Jay walked down the hall, goofing off as always. Each of them constantly tried to one up each other. Chris had a towel in his hand and he was winding it up and whipping Jay with it. "Come on Chris, cut it out. That shit hurts." Chris burst out laughing, holding his sides as the laughter took over. Jay was becoming really annoyed with his friend. He wasn't having a good day and he was in no mood for his shenanigans. "Chris, cut the shit man. You're really pissing me off." Chris continued to mock his friend, increasing Jay's anger.

Chris's laughter turned into a look of concern when he noticed Trish sitting on the ground in front of Evolution's door crying. He dropped the towel that he had in his hand and rushed over to her side. He gently took her in his arms and began to sooth her, stroking her hair as he whispered comforting words into her ear. "Trish sweetie, tell me what's wrong baby. Who did this to you?"

Trish didn't respond. She merely squeezed Chris tightly, holding on for dear life. She felt as if her world was crashing down around her. Why was this happening to her? She could hear Chris talking but she couldn't comprehend a word of what he was saying. All she could focus on were the words that came from the slut's mouth. It took every ounce of Trish's energy not to go back in there and beat her senseless. Then after she was done with her, she would do the same to Paul.

Trish shook her head trying to get the thoughts of them both out of her head. "No, No, No!" Chris pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth. "There, there sweetie, you let it out." Chris felt so bad for his friend. He didn't know who hurt her this way but he knew it had to be either Randy or Paul. He wanted to go in there and beat the hell out of whoever it was. Nobody deserved to be in that much pain, especially Trish. As long as he had known her, she had always been kind to everyone. She was no pushover though. If someone pissed her off, they knew it. Chris smiled inwardly as he thought of his spunky little diva. He wanted her back. The past couple weeks, she was anything but. He knew that she was slowly but surely falling into a state of depression. He had to do something before it was too late.

Jay watched on as his best friend took the small Canadian into his arms, attempting to take all of her pain away. He knew that she was in good hands with Chris. If anyone could get through to her, it would be him. Jay decided that the best thing for him to do was to leave him alone. "Chris man, I am going to go and get her a drink or something. Why don't you take her back to her locker room and get her cleaned up. She has a match later on and right now she is in no state to wrestle." Chris nodded his head in agreement, picking Trish up off of the floor.

When he reached the diva locker room, he was thankful that none of the ladies where there yet. He didn't want her to have to deal with the constant stares and the questions from the other divas. Trish slowly but surely was coming around. Her sobs quieted down a great deal. Now she was just sitting there staring out into space. Chris wished that he knew what she was thinking.

Jay came walking in, with an ice-cold soda for Trish. "Here drink this sweetie, your throat must be dry from all that crying." Trish smiled for the first time since Chris found her, thanking Jay for the drink. "So," Chris began, "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Trish sucked down the drink, not realizing how thirsty she truly was. She placed the empty can on the table and began telling Chris and Jay what had happened. She hoped that it would make her feel better getting it out in the open. "I guess I can start out by saying that I am a complete idiot."

"Why would you say that sweetie," Chris questioned with concern.

"I am such a mess Chris. I don't know whether I am coming or going. My feelings are all discombobulated. I don't know why I got so upset." Trish lowered her head in shame. "I am losing it Chris. I am losing it."

Chris grabbed her face gently, making her look into his eyes. "Trish, whatever it is that you are feeling, I am sure you have valid reason for feeling that way. Just tell me and Jay what happened and maybe we can help you figure it out." Jay smiled reassuringly, letting her know that they both supported her.

"Well, Chris already knows how I feel about Paul. What he doesn't know is that the night that I left the club with Randy, I ended up spending the night with him. Well that night turned into a week and somewhere along the way I fell for Randy. I don't know how it happened but it did."

Trish got up and started to pace the floor as she continued to explain. "Well, Paul had come to me that Saturday. He told me that he and Stephanie were getting a divorce. I blamed myself for their breakup because of the way I kissed him that night I joined Evolution. Then somehow it got turned around to him and how he made me feel when he called me names and threw me to the curb. I told him that I was moving on with Randy. Then he told me how much he needed me in his life but that he was going to set me free."

Trish choked back her tears as she remembered that night. His kiss was so tender, so full of love. He truly did love her and she turned him down. She closed her eyes as she envisioned him in her mind. She could still see that sexy grin that he always seemed to wear whenever she was around. It was a look that only she received. That look would cause her to shudder with excitement. However, she would never receive that look ever again and it was all her fault. The tears began to pool in her eyes again at the thought of never being able to hold him again. What kind of an idiot was she? She threw away the best thing that ever had happened to her.

Chris rubbed her back gently, giving her the strength to continue. "Come on Trish, tell me what happened after that."

"Well, after he told me that he was setting me free, he kissed me. He kissed me like I had never been kissed in my life. I was completely taken off guard and I off course returned the kiss with as much fervor that he had given. However, the kiss ended as quickly as it began and then he was gone. He hasn't been the same since. He won't even talk to me Chris. It is like I don't even exist anymore. Even his kisses on-screen are icy. It is like I don't even matter anymore."

"Well that is just his problem then," Chris stated furiously. "If he can't accept your decision to move on without being an ass, then he doesn't deserve you anyway Trish. I say that Randy is probably better for you anyhow."

"Chris, that isn't the worst of it. I decided tonight that I was going to go and talk to him. You know, make him realize that my friendship with him means the world. I wanted to give it another shot. Well I walked in there and I found the worst thing that I could possibly find."

Jay and Chris both looked at her wide-eyed. They had a feeling what she was going to say but they wanted to actually hear it coming from her mouth. "Please don't tell me that you…."

Trish nodded her head in confirmation. "Yup, he was screwing somebody else," Trish stated with annoyance.

Jay and Chris were stunned. They couldn't understand why Paul was being so cold to her. "I don't know what to tell you honey. But I do know that you need to at least talk to him. I know he was with somebody else and it is hurting you badly but he isn't your boyfriend."

Trish knew that is exactly what Chris was going to say. That is why she didn't want to tell him to begin with. He didn't really understand what she was feeling. "I know he isn't Chris but you just don't get it. If he supposedly loves me so much, how can he just forget about me after 2 weeks and just sleep with some random whore. I know he can't love the girl. I know I sound like a hypocrite because I slept with Randy but right now I don't give a shit."

Trish was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Excuse me guys." She walked over to the door and swung it open. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Paul standing in front of her. She totally forgot about the note that she had left him. "You wanted to talk?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this fic. They are the sole property of the WWE and themselves.

Chapter 8

Paul's heart broke when he realized that Trish had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was completely drained of color. He reached his hand up to wipe away a stray tear that still remained on her cheek but Trish swatted his hand away violently. The look of shock was evident on Paul's face.

"Don't you touch me Paul," she screamed. "Don't you EVER touch me again," she stated firmly.

Tears began to form in her eyes again as she began to pound her fists into his chest relentlessly. He grabbed a hold of her wrists trying to control her but shoved her back into the door, not knowing his own strength. "Oh my God Trish, are you alright," he asked with great concern in his voice. "I didn't mean that diva."

Trish became enraged at the sound of his pet name for her. She shoved him back with all her might causing him to stumble a bit. "Don't fucking ever call me that again Paul," she demanded. "Please, just go. I don't want to see you right now."

Chris enveloped her in his arms trying to get her to calm down a bit. "Trish honey, relax," he whispered. Trish's body was trembling from the incredible pain and anger that she was feeling. She didn't know whether to cry or to beat the living hell out of Paul.

Chris motioned to Jay for them both to take off. "Trish sweetie, Jay and I are going to go. I think it would be best if you talked to Paul alone." "You two need to work this out and I honestly don't want to get in the middle," he explained.

"Screw that Chris, I don't need to talk to him." "I don't want to see him at all," she stated furiously. She broke free from Chris's grasp, clearly angered. 

Paul didn't know what the hell was going on. He was completely taken aback by Trish's outburst. He had no idea what he had done but wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Trish, you asked me over here to talk to you." "I can see that you are obviously pissed off at me," Paul stated rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration. "Please," he begged. "Tell me what I did to cause you to get so upset."

Trish looked deeply into Paul's eyes seeing the same pain that she felt in them. It broke her heart to know that she had caused it. He had no idea what she was mad at him about and she figured she at least owed him that much. Defeated, she nodded to Chris and Jay to leave her alone with him. 

Once the guys left, Paul approached her wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her tightly against him. This time Trish didn't push him away. Instead, she held onto him, enjoying the warmth that surrounded her.

The embrace lasted only a moment before Trish realized exactly what she was doing. No way was she going to crumble under his touch. She was beyond pissed at him and she wanted him to know it. She shoved him away again roughly, leaving Paul confused as hell again.

"What the hell is wrong with you Trish? First you're hitting me and pushing me away, then you're hugging me and now you're pushing me away again." "Tell me what is going on Trish," he demanded, his voice harsh. "NOW!" 

Trish flinched a bit from the tone of his voice. She had never seen him get so angry with her before. It's not like she was afraid of him or anything but she certainly didn't want to see him getting anymore pissed off than he already was. She had to tell him now before he lost it completely.

"Paul, you want to know what is wrong with me?" It wasn't really a question but more of a statement. "You make me sick," she hissed. "How can you claim to love me so much, yet you are busy getting your freak on with some random slut?" She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to answer. He didn't even get a chance to think, let alone answer before she screamed at him again. "Well answer me, DAMN IT!!" 

Paul didn't know what to say. He didn't know how she found out but he felt like the biggest ass that walked the face of the Earth. He thought that what he felt a few weeks ago was bad but it was nothing compared to how he felt at this very moment. Paul lowered his head, completely ashamed of himself.

Trish's nostrils flared in annoyance. "Who was she Paul? Was she a good fuck? Does she spread for Dave and Ric too or are you the lucky one?" 

Paul was taken aback by the question. He had never seen Trish so infuriated with him. He wished that he had never done it. "It doesn't matter Trish. You know how I feel about you."

Trish rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh please, spare me your sentiments. I see how it is with you. You're no different than any other man."

Paul was about to apologize again when realization washed over him. "Wait a minute here Trish. Weren't you the one that said that you were going to be with Randy? Weren't you the one that turned me down? Okay so I screwed up in the past where you are concerned but I am a better person now Trish. I tried doing the right thing by setting you free. What do you expect me to just sit around and pine over you? I am going to move on and find myself another woman to love me, if that is even possible. You made your decision and now you have to live with it. You chose him over me Trish. I had no say in the matter. I don't owe you a thing."

Trish felt like ripping her hair out. She was the one that said all those things. How come she felt so horrible then? Why did it kill her so much that he was with someone else? "Yes Paul I did say I wanted to be with Randy but at the same time it hurts like hell knowing that you are just screwing random girls. At least I have feelings for Randy. Can you say the same thing about your new woman?"

Now it was Paul's turn to become enraged. "Do you even listen to yourself when you talk Trish?" "How is it any different with me than it is with you," he asked, sarcasm radiating from his voice. "You spent the week with Randy doing God know what with him. How the fuck do you think that made me feel? You didn't even have the decency to call me once. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

Tears began to form in her eyes again as the reality of the situation was sinking in. He was right. She had no right at all to feel the way that she did. She was being completely unreasonable. She wanted the best of both worlds and it wasn't fair to either man. Randy deserved to have someone loving him unconditionally and so did Paul. She didn't deserve either one of them. "You're right Paul. There is no difference." Trish lowered her head in embarrassment. She was an imbecile. She was too caught up in what she needed to even care about their feelings. "I am sorry Paul," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am so sorry."

Paul's weakness was seeing Trish crying. No matter how angry he was with her, when she turned on the faucets, his heart would break. "He approached her slowly, gently placing his hand on her shoulders. When she didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his arms. "Trish, I am sorry too. I am sorry because I haven't been here for you as a friend. The truth is that it just hurts too much to be around you. I don't know how I am supposed to get over what I feel for you if I am constantly around you." "Please, you have to understand that," he pleaded. "I would never in a million years hurt you intentionally Trish. It just is what it is."

Trish knew that Paul was right. It was hard to be around him too. This storyline wasn't doing either of them any good. "Is there anyway that we can get out of this storyline? I mean I don't mind being a part of Evolution but this "on-screen" love story isn't doing either one of us any good," she stated unpretentiously.

"Nope, unfortunately Vince is very adamant about having it continue," he explained. "I already tried to convince him otherwise and he won't budge."

Trish pulled away from Paul's embrace, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was an absolute mess. She had been crying for the last hour and she needed to stop if she was going to look presentable for television. "Look Paul, I know this is hard for the both of us. We just have to figure out a way to make our friendship work." "I am lost without you in my life," she confessed. "I promise that I will try and contain my jealousy. You just have no idea what it felt like when I walked into your locker room expecting to see you, hoping to maybe rekindle our friendship. I heard her call out your name in the heat of the moment and it felt like a thousand daggers piercing my heart. It felt like you were cheating on me even though we are not together. I know that sounds crazy to you but it is just how I felt."

Paul understood exactly what she was saying. The way he felt when he watched Randy and Trish dancing at the club made his blood boil. They were both going to have to get used to it if they were going to remain friends. "I know exactly how you felt Trish, believe me. I can't apologize enough for making you feel that way, even if it was unintentionally."

"Well I am sorry too Paul. I will try and be a little more discreet about my relationship with Randy. I don't want you to have to see things that make you feel uncomfortable. Neither one of us should feel that way. With time, I know it will get easier."

Trish stuck out her hand in a friendly gesture. "Friends?"

Paul took her outstretched hand and pulled her towards him into a "friendly" hug. "Of course we are friends honey. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

They both pulled apart quickly not wanting to stir up any more feelings. The last thing they needed was another intimate moment to pass between them. They had to keep things strictly platonic if they wanted this to work.

"Well, I better get back to the locker room. The guys should be arriving soon and I don't want them to get the wrong idea if I am in here with you, especially Randy. Are you going to be alright?"

Trish nodded her head. "Yeah Paul, I think that I am. It is going to be tough but I think we can both manage. I think the biggest thing for me was that you weren't talking to me and it was driving me crazy. I can't bare not having you as my friend."

"I feel the same way diva. I will always be here for you. Please know that."

Trish smiled sweetly, feeling this huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders. "I do now." She still wasn't completely convinced that she could keep her jealously contained but she certainly wasn't going to show it to Paul. There was no way that she was going to mess up their friendship.

"Umm Paul, just one more thing before you leave."

"Sure what is it," he asked questionably. 

"Who was she?"

Paul shook his head in disbelief. "You never give up do you diva? I am not even going to dignify that with an answer. With that said, Paul gently kissed the top of her head and walked out of the locker room, leaving her blatant question unanswered.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this fic. They are the sole property of the WWE and themselves.

Chapter 9

Trish cleaned herself up and got into her wrestling gear. She felt a thousand times better after talking with Paul. She gave herself a once over, satisfied with her appearance and headed out the door, off to see her Evolution cohorts.

When she arrived to their dressing room, she was about to knock but the door swung open as Gail Kim and Molly Holly walked out snickering. They both threw Trish a disgusted look as if she was the most appalling person in the world. Trish was certainly no fan of theirs either. She didn't even know either one of their real names nor did she care. Her and Stacy joked on many occasions simply calling them tramp and fat ass. 

"Well if it isn't the Queen of all sluts." "What's the matter, Christian wasn't man enough for you so you had to go after Hunter?"

Trish looked at them with pure disdain. She wanted to jump on the both of them but knew that they fought dirty. She was completely wiped out and the odds were not in her favor. She couldn't resist though. No way was she going to let them insult her without at least getting a few shots of her own in.

"Actually fat ass," she bit back, "for your information, I was approached by Evolution." "You see they wanted someone worthy to join their faction. I actually know how to win, unlike you two pieces of garbage."

Gail got up in Trish's face, standing up for her friend. "You know, I have no idea why men even bother with a tramp like you. You think you're so hot but you are exactly what Chris says you are." "You are a bottom-feeding trash bag HO," Gail screamed, emphasizing the word Ho.

Trish didn't back down at all. She was fuming. The skinny little bitch in front of her was working her last nerve. "You know Gail, you're one to talk," she stated bitterly. "You spread your legs for every Tom, Dick and Harry that walks by you. What is Evolution your new conquest? Trust me honey, they are way too good for you. Then again, Ric might take pity on your sorry ass and give you a whirl. He is your type after all."

Gail shoved Trish back against the locker room door and Trish immediately jumped at her, spearing her into the ground. Molly quickly grabbed hold of Trish pulling her up by the hair, locking her arms around the back of her. "Come on Gail, get her." 

The guys heard Trish shouting and then a loud bang. All four of them got up and headed out to see what was going on. They opened up the door and saw the three women on the ground going at it. Molly was holding Trish back while Gail got a few good shots in.

Paul and Dave quickly ran over to the women, grabbing hold of Gail and Molly, trying to get them to calm down. Randy tended to Trish, picking her up off of the floor gently. Randy and Ric walked her back into their dressing room, closing the door behind them. Leaving Paul and Dave to deal with the girls.

"What the hell are you two doing," Paul plighted. "Why were you both attacking our girl?" 

"Your girl is a bitch," Gail barked. "You should really keep her on a leash."

Dave held onto Molly tightly, twisting her arm behind her back causing Molly to wince with pain. "Ouch Dave, let me go." Dave just smirked, enjoying himself immensely. He loved inflicting pain on those that hurt his friends.

Paul got right up in Gail's face, his tone threatening. "If you ever lay a hand on Trish again, you will be sorry. You hear me Gail. I promise you that you will regret it if you do."

Gail knew that Paul meant business. It tore her up inside knowing that the little blonde bimbo had Evolution wrapped around her little finger. There was no way in hell that she was going to take this lying down though. "Whatever you say master." Gail saluted him and pulled herself out of his grasp, turning her attention towards Molly. "Let's go Molls, we got bigger fish to fry."

Paul motioned for Dave to let go of Molly so that they could leave. Dave was very protective of Trish and wanted nothing more than to torment the brunette a little more but let her go on Paul's command. "I am keeping my eye on you two," he warned. "Don't mess with Trish. Got it." Both divas nodded their heads then scurried off.

Meanwhile, Randy was inside tending to his girlfriend. Trish had a huge black eye from Gail's cheap shot to the face. Her left arm was throbbing from Molly bending it back too far. "God I hate those two so much," she confessed. "I swear to God Randy if they get in my face anymore tonight I am going to open up a can of whoop ass on their candy asses." Trish had to laugh at herself. Steve and Dwayne really rubbed off on her with their catch phrases.

"Sweetie, don't you worry about them," he stated reassuringly. "I am sure that Dave and Paul have everything under control. They won't be messing with our girl anymore. I can guarantee that." Randy leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips, then pulled her towards him for a hug. "Besides, you're with The Legend Killer and I would never in a million years let anybody lay a finger on you."

Trish raised her brow in confusion. "Why were they here anyway," she questioned. "What do they want with you guys?"

Ric knew that Trish wasn't going to like what he had to say but he wasn't about to lie to her either. "Well Trish, I hate to say it but they were here talking to Paul," he explained. "I honestly don't know what about though. It was a private session."

Trish's face turned beat red, her rage clearly taking over. "A private session? "What kind of private session," she demanded, fury evident in her voice.

Randy wrapped his arms around her trying to get her to calm down. "It's okay sweetie," he elated. "I don't think he meant that kind of private session."

Trish didn't care. She was almost positive she knew what it was about. It had to be one of them who were fucking Paul early. She felt it deep down inside. She got up from the couch and turned on her heel, heading towards the door. Paul definitely had some explaining to do. He was conversing with her greatest enemies.

Trish flung the door open and watched as her two worst enemies hurried off down the hall. Dave and Paul turned around, immediately noticing Trish's black eye. Paul was immediately concerned for his diva. "Oh God Trish, are you okay?"

"Don't you are you okay me Paul," she fumed. "What the hell were you doing talking to them anyway? Do you have any idea how much I despise the two of them? Ric told me that the three of you had a "private session" earlier. What on Earth could you ever want them for?" "Tell me that you aren't trying to replace me," she demanded. "Are they joining Evolution too?"

"No way in hell will they be joining Evolution," he pointed out. "There is only one diva worthy enough for that and that is you my dear."

"Well then I don't get it Paul. Explain to me why the two people I despise most in this world were in here talking to you. I can't even think of a valid enough reason. Is something going on between you and one of the vultures?"

Paul didn't know how to answer her. She pretty much hit the nail right on the head. He was with one of them but not in the way that she was thinking. It was just sex, plain and simple. He knew exactly how Trish felt about what had happened earlier on and there was no way he could ever tell her who he was with. It would tear her up inside. He had to think of something plausible and quick.

"Well Paul, I am waiting," she stated, growing impatient.

Paul couldn't think quickly enough. Nothing he could say would convince her otherwise. The look was evident on her face. She knew exactly what he had done.

Trish shook her head in disbelief. She could see it written all over his face. He slept with one of them. She was right. "I can't believe you Paul," she uttered in pure distaste. "Just when I think that things are going in the right direction for us. You go and do something like this. Are you that desperate that you have to turn to one of them? I don't even care which one it was because they both equally disgust me. Have you lost your mind Paul? I mean I never thought you could ever be with anyone worse than Stephanie but they definitely take the cake. I mean I know it is your life Paul but really, don't you have any morals at all?"

Trish's words rocked him to the very core. He knew that he had crossed the line. He never intended for her to find out. He was so stupid. In that moment of despair that he was feeling from Trish breaking his heart, he had turned to the brunette in his time of need. He didn't think about what he was doing. She was just there and he was drunk. After that one night, he kept going back for more. He guessed that it was because she gave him what Trish couldn't. There were no strings attached. It was simply, raw animalistic hardcore sex. There was no love involved and there never would be. Only one woman could hold that claim on his heart. If there was the slightest chance that they were ever going to be together, he threw that out the window the moment he gave into the vixen.

Trish held back the tears that threatened to fall. No way in hell was she going to show him that she was affected by it. Besides, her boyfriend was in the other room and she didn't want to hurt him. He loved her and treated her like a Goddess. She had to forget about Paul completely. It was over before it even got started. She knew now what kind of person that Paul was. He was weak and a friendship with him now would be a mistake. She should have known that it wouldn't work out. Nothing ever did for her. He wasn't the person that she thought he was. Without a single word spoken to him, Trish turned on her heel, leaving Paul standing out in the hallway.

Trish went back inside and cuddled up next to Randy. She rested her head against his bare chest, breathing in his scent that was pure Randy. Randy wrapped his arm around his girl and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her neck. He whispered softly into her ear, "I have a surprise for you later on." 

Trish smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. He really was something else. "Randy you didn't have to get me anything. I love just being with you, that is more than enough for me."

Randy kissed the tip of her nose softly. "Babe, you are worth more than all the diamonds in the world. You complete me you know that?" 

Trish couldn't believe how sweet Randy was. His words of endearment were making her melt inside. She was falling for him more and more each day. Yet, something was still missing. She just had this emptiness inside of her that she couldn't explain. Randy was the perfect guy, right? She had to be nuts to not be the happiest woman in the world.

Randy noticed the far away look in Trish's eyes. He wondered what she could be thinking. "What's the matter babe?" "Is everything alright," he asked his voice laced with concern.

Trish was snapped out of her reverie by Randy's voice. She had no idea what he had said to her. She was too caught up in her own thoughts. "What did you say babe?"

"Boy you really were out in left field," he joked. "I asked you what was wrong. You looked like something was bothering you. You sure everything is okay?"

Trish smiled reassuringly, "I am fine babe, honest. I just want to beat the hell out of Gail and Molly but besides that I am great." Trish hoped that he didn't push any further. She didn't want to discuss either one of them. It made her sick to think that Paul would even have anything to do with either one of them. Why did everything have to go so wrong between them? Why couldn't things be simple?

Paul walked into the dressing room unnoticed. He watched Trish and Randy cuddle each other, growing more and more jealous by the minute. He hated what had just gone on and now Trish was shoving their relationship down his throat. He knew that he deserved it but it was tearing him up inside. How did things get so out of hand? There was no way that she would ever trust him again. He was sleeping with the enemy and there was no excuse for it. He knew how she felt about Gail and Molly yet he did it anyway.

Trish noticed Paul out of the corner of her eye. He was watching them. She could feel his eyes boring into her, burning her flesh. As pissed off as she was at him, he still managed to affect her in more ways than one. She glanced over at him, a sullen expression on her face. She was beyond pissed at him and he knew it. "Baby, will excuse me for a moment, I need to go and freshen up."

Trish kissed Randy tenderly on the lips and headed towards the bathroom. She held her head high in the air as she passed by Paul. Her cold shoulder left him heartbroken. She wasn't going to forgive him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. 

When Trish closed the door behind her, she broke down again. The tears that threatened to fall earlier finally escaped, rolling down her cheeks. Why did everything happen to her? Just when things were looking up, she got slapped back into reality again. There was nothing left to do except to go crawling on her hands and knees to Vince and beg him to let the storyline go. She couldn't take it anymore. It was either that or quitting. There was no way that she was going to be able to be around Paul any longer. Every single time she would look at him now, she would see him fucking Molly and Gail. 

Trish splashed some cold water on her face, trying to gather her thoughts. Maybe there was a way she could work with Paul but still get her revenge. Trish smiled deviously as a plan formed in her mind. Molly and Gail were going to regret the day that they ever came in contact with Trish Stratus.


	10. Chapter 10

Trish stared blankly at the cold steel door in front of her. She dreaded the fact that she was about to go into Mr. McMahon's office and seek his assistance in bringing Gail and Molly down. It seemed so long ago that she had worked the angle of being his mistress. She was still kind of new to the business back then and she would have done anything to get ahead. The storyline did help her character evolve but at the same time, the thought of his hands all over her body made her skin crawl. Vince was a dirty old man and even though it was a storyline, she felt violated beyond belief. He honestly seemed to get enjoyment out of taunting his wife on public television and it made Trish sick to her stomach thinking about it.

However, Trish knew that there was no other way. Gail and Molly had been a thorn in her side for months. She never did a thing to either one of them yet they physically hated her with a passion and the feeling was definitely mutual. They were beginning to make her life a living hell. Even if it meant making a deal with the devil himself, she had no choice in the matter. They had to pay no matter what the cost.

Trish knocked timidly on the door and waited for a response. Vince was expecting her so she wasn't surprised when the door opened immediately. "Ah, Miss Stratus," he began as he scanned her from head to toe, "Come inside dear." Trish cringed at the sound of his voice. He really knew how to push her buttons. It was like he knew exactly what bothered her and he did it anyway just to prove a point. Vince was a great businessman but he wouldn't think twice about selling out his own family. Trish learned that first hand.

"So Miss Stratus, what can I do for you," he questioned, a sly grin forming on his face. Vince stared at Trish like she was a piece of meat. He was practically devouring her with his eyes. Trish wanted nothing more than to knock the old bastard down a notch or two but knew it was a lost cause. She would be fired on the spot and she would have to kiss her career goodbye. No matter how much it killed her, she was going to get through this meeting unscathed.

"Well to put it bluntly Vince, I need your help."

Vince could tell by the look on Trish's face that this was something serious. "Well, whatever it is Trish, you name it and it is done. I do owe you one after all."

This was going to be a lot easier than Trish had thought. She had totally forgotten about Vince's deal with her all those years ago. A devious smile crept up on her face. She wanted to jump up and down and scream until the whole world heard her celebrating. Payback was a bitch and so was she. They weren't going to know what hit them, once the mastermind put a plan into action.

"Well Mr. McMahon, I need two certain divas taught a lesson they will never forget. I want them to regret the day that they ever messed with me."

Vince liked seeing this side of Trish. He was definitely intrigued. "Go on Trish, I want to know all of the details. I am sure that if we put our heads together, we can come up with something that will put them in their place."

Trish explained to Vince what had been going on backstage with them and how she thought that one of them was responsible for ending Paul and Stephanie's relationship. Trish knew that part of the story wasn't true but also knew that this would get Vince fuming. The more pissed off Vince was, the sweeter the revenge.

"Alright Trish, I think I have everything that I need. I will devise a plan and get back to you on it. It will definitely have something to do with Evolution though. So you may want to enlighten the guys."

Trish got up from her chair extending her hand to Vince. "I just want to thank you Vince for doing this for me. It really means a lot."

Vince accepted Trish's hand, shaking it firmly basically sealing the deal between them. "Trish, after what I put you through when you first started, I have to say that it is my pleasure being able to return the favor."

Trish left Mr. McMahon's office in complete bewilderment. That was not the same man that she knew all of those years ago. Heck that wasn't even the same man that she had seen when she had first arrived to his office. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She wasn't sure what changed during the course of their conversation but she certainly wasn't going to question it. She was going to accept it for what it was and that was a business agreement between the two. All that mattered to her was getting even.

A few hours later Trish met up with Randy. He asked her to dress up for the occasion so she put on her best black dress with her favorite stiletto heels. He had promised her a surprise and she was more than anxious to see what he had planned. He greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips, which she took great delight in. He was freshly showered and smelled amazing.

Randy pulled away from the kiss, cupping her face in his hands as he gazed deeply into her eyes, overwhelmed by the emotions that he was feeling. He knew that it was now or never. He had to tell her. "Trish, I know we haven't been together very long but I just want you to know that I think that I am falling in love with you."

Her heart melted at his sweet confession of love. She had never heard those words directed towards her ever in her life. She was always such a screw up when it came to love that she never thought anyone would ever feel that way towards her.

Randy searched her eyes, hoping that he could see what he felt for her shining back at him. He knew that he was taking a big risk admitting it to her so soon. He certainly did not want to scare her off but he couldn't help himself.

Trish did love Randy yet she couldn't open her mouth to speak. She was still blown away by his admission. She had to be dreaming. Trish closed to her eyes for a moment, hoping it would help her relax a bit so she could tell Randy that she felt the same way.

Randy took this as rejection. His arms fell to his sides and he held his head in shame, all of his hopes and dreams shattered. She didn't feel the same way and he just made a complete ass out of himself. "It's okay Trish, I totally understand if you don't feel the same way."

Trish opened her eyes and focused them on her boyfriend. The dejected look on his face caused her heart to break for him. He totally misinterpreted her. She pulled him into her arms and held onto him tightly. "Oh baby, no." "You didn't give me a chance to gather my thoughts," she explained. "I am not rejecting you in any way. In fact it is quite the opposite. I think that I am falling in love with you too."

Randy's heart leapt in his chest. She loved him too. His life couldn't be any better than it was right at this moment. The woman that he loved actually loved him back. For the first time in his life he had taken a risk and it panned out. He was on cloud 9. The night had only just begun too. He couldn't wait to show her what he had in store for her for the evening. "Baby, we are going to be late so let's head out." With one last tender kiss, the couple headed out.

When the limo pulled up the to restaurant, Randy requested that Trish put on a blindfold. Trish refused at first but with some convincing, she agreed to go along with his plan. He stepped out of the limo and took her arm, gently guiding her out of the limo. Once he got her outside, he maneuvered her down a long path that led to the back of the restaurant.

"How much longer do I have to keep this stupid blindfold on for Randy," she asked a bit annoyed. Randy smiled inwardly, getting great enjoyment out of tormenting his girlfriend. He knew how much she hated when he didn't respond to her but he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful when she scowled and he loved every minute of it.

Although she couldn't see him, she knew that he had a shit-eating grin on his face. He really loved to get under her skin. In fact he took great pleasure in doing so. That was one of the things that she loved about him. He always kept her on her toes. The friendly banter that went on between them made it that much more enjoyable when they made up.

"Come on Randy," she whined, "You know I hate when you do this to me."

Randy kept his mouth shut and kept on walking. A few more steps and they were at their destination. "Okay baby, you can take the blindfold off now."

Trish blinked her eyes a few times trying to adjust her eyesight. She scanned the area in awe. "Oh my God Randy! How? When?" She couldn't believe that he had done all of this. If she wasn't in love with him before, she certainly was now.

The scene in front of her was something out of an old movie that she had watched when she was a little girl. In front of her was a huge white gazebo that was adorned with beautiful lights that must have been left over from Christmas time. The moonlight shining down from the sky hit the bushes just right, casting a glow upon them. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Under the gazebo was a table set for two with champagne chilling. Rose petals were placed haphazardly on the steps leading up to the dinner area. In the middle of the table there was a glorious crystal vase filled with a dozen red roses. There was soft music playing in the background and a waiter standing at attention, waiting to take their order. It was perfect in every way. He didn't leave out one single detail.

"Oh my God Randy, I cannot believe that you did all of this for me?" "God this is amazing. It is so beautiful."

Randy took her hand and led her up the steps, sitting her down in her seat. Once she sat down, he pushed it in for her like the perfect gentleman. He kissed her softly on the lips before taking his seat on the opposite side of the table. "I don't think I told you tonight how beautiful that I think you look. You are the most beautiful woman in the world Trish and you are absolutely breathtaking this evening."

Trish swallowed the lump in her throat. She was getting all choked up by his words. He was such an amazing man and she was glad that she decided to give him a chance. For the first time in her life she knew that she was making the right decision. "You don't look so bad yourself," she whispered, a bit of seduction in her voice. "In fact, you look good enough to eat."

Randy got up from the table and headed over to his woman. "Dance with me Trish."

As if on command, Trish got up from the table and entered his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. Randy held onto her tightly as they swayed back and forth to the music, the words of the song describing exactly how they feel about each other perfectly.

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothin'  
With all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want when it comes to lovin' you  
You're my only reason, you're my only truth_

Randy was all that she wanted. She did still love Paul but he only managed to hurt her. Heck they always managed to hurt each other. With Randy she never felt that way. He did everything he could to please her in every way possible. She knew that with him he would always make her happy. She was sick to death of feeling sad all of the time. It wasn't fair to her or to Paul. They honestly made each other miserable. Randy was a breath of fresh air. He was her future and Paul was someone that she had to leave in the past. It was better that way.

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through  
I need you  
(whoa-oh)_

Randy did need Trish. He needed her like he needed air to breath. He felt free when he had her wrapped up in his arms. She made it so easy to love her. She completed him in every way possible.

_You're the hope that moves me  
to courage again (oh yeah)  
You're the love that rescues me  
when the cold winds rage  
And it's so amazin' 'cause that's just how you are  
and I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far_

They didn't know what the future would bring them but they hoped and prayed that they would be doing it together.

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate,  
There's a freedom in your arms, yeah, that carries me through  
I need you_

When the song ended they pulled apart, both immediately feeling the loss. Randy eyed her carefully, noticing that the song affected her as well. He took her hand in his and led her back over to the table.

The waiter brought them their food as Randy had requested. He knew that she would be starved after the night's show. Trish always seemed to be hungry. Her stomach was like a bottomless pit. He didn't know where she put it all but she certainly was not ashamed to eat in front of him.

Trish's eyes grew wide with delight when she saw the feast that was set before them. She dug in right away, savoring every bite. They made small talk while they dined, simply enjoying each other's company. Their schedules were so hectic that they barely had time to think anymore so this was definitely a nice change of pace for the both of them.

The waiter cleared the dishes away once he was satisfied that they had finished eating. Once the table was cleared off, he brought out a dish of strawberries and set it on the table. Then went to work on getting the bottle of champagne opened. Once he popped the cork, he poured them each a glass of the chilled liquid.

Randy took one of the huge, ripened strawberries and gently placed it on Trish's lips. Trish parted her lips slowly before taking a bite of the succulent piece of fruit. Then washed it down with a sip of champagne.

They each took turns feeding each other the fruit until they finished off the bowl. Once they were all done Randy asked Trish to close her eyes again. This time she did so without any complaint. After what he did for her this evening, she would have done anything that he wanted.

Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift that he bought for her. He wasn't very good at picking out jewelry so he hoped that she liked it. "Okay, open your eyes sweetie."

Trish opened her eyes and focused on the black box in front of her. She couldn't believe him. After all that he done for her during the evening, he still managed to blow her away. "Randy, you shouldn't have," she stated matter-of-factly. "Everything you have done so far tonight has been amazing. You didn't have to buy me anything."

"I know I didn't Trish but I wanted to." "I saw it and I thought of you immediately," he explained, placing the black, velvet box in her tiny hands. "Go ahead, open it."

Trish did what he had asked and opened up the box. "Wow, it is beautiful Randy. I can't believe that you bought this for me." She was so excited that she jumped up from the table and ran into his arms, hugging and kissing him all over.

"The diamonds in it are perfect just like you are."

Randy helped her put the bracelet on, loving how happy it made her. He loved to see her beautiful smile staring back at him. "The diamonds sparkle just like your eyes."

God he was killing her with kindness. She was so happy she wanted to cry. Never in a millions years did she think that a man could be so sweet. She truly did love him with all of her heart. "I love you Randy. God I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too baby," he responded, before pressing his lips against hers. He gently sucked on her lower lip, begging for entrance. The kiss started out unhurried, soft and sweet but quickly turned more fervent, their desire for one another increasing. They kissed for a few more minutes before pulling apart, both gasping for air. Their need and want for each other very apparent. "What do you say we head on out of here babe?"

Trish nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait to get her hands all over him. She hoped that she could contain herself while they were in the limo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic. They are the sole property of WWE, Vince McMahon and themselves.**

Randy, Ric and Dave sat in a large room waiting on the arrival of Trish and Mr. McMahon. All of them were into a state of confusion, wondering why they had been called there and why Paul wasn't with them. Trish didn't exactly get a chance to tell the guys that she had gone to him to seek revenge on Molly and Gail. After what Randy had done for her over the past week, Gail and Molly were the last things on her mind.

Each of the men turned their attention towards the door when they saw it opening. Mr. McMahon along with Trish entered the room. Trish took a seat next to Randy, placing her hand in his under the table, squeezing it reassuringly.

Vince didn't waste anytime getting things started. "I am sure you are all wondering what you are doing here and I am going to get to that in a minute. First I want to point out to you what a wonderful job the four of you have been doing. Your constant dedication to the business does not go unnoticed."

Vince took a sip of his water before continuing on. "Now, Miss Stratus has already told me that she did not fill you all in on what is about to take place so let me get that out of the way. Trish has asked for my assistance in bringing down two of her biggest enemies. Now normally I wouldn't even listen to such a plea but this is definitely the exception to my rule. Trish has done some favors for me in the past and those girls certainly need to be taught a lesson. They have apparently been causing all kinds of trouble backstage and I just think it is time for them to get their just desserts."

Randy was the first to speak up. "Vince, I am glad that you are able to help Trish out but what does it have to do with us? Also, where is Paul? He is still a member of Evolution right?"

For the first time since she entered the room, she had realized that Paul wasn't there. She had been walking on cloud nine for the past week and was completely oblivious to the world around her. The absence of Paul definitely confused her as well. "Randy is right Vince, where is Paul?"

"Well, I have been doing a lot of thinking and have been wanting to make a change for a while now. I think it is time for Evolution to move on without him."

There was a collective gasp that passed over the room, each and every member of Evolution in a state of shock over the news. Trish felt absolutely dreadful. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so hell bent on getting even with Molly and Gail, Vince probably wouldn't be pursuing this right now.

A pool of unshed tears began to form in the Canadian's eyes as the guilt began to take over her senses. She never wanted this to happen. "Vince, please don't do that," she pleaded. "I am sorry that I even asked for your help. Can we just forget that I ever came to you?"

"I am sorry Miss Stratus but like I have already stated, I have been thinking about doing this for some time now and after what you told me yesterday, this is long overdue."

Ric was a little confused about what he meant by that. He glanced over at Trish, a look of confusion on his face. "What exactly did you say to him Trish?"

Trish swallowed the lump in her throat as 3 sets of eyes bore into her, each of the owner's of those eyes wanting an explanation. Randy pulled his hand out of hers, a sense of anger washing over him. Trish immediately felt the loss. The bile in her stomach began to rise, a sense of despair beginning to take over. This had gone completely wrong. Even Randy was turning his back on her. She shook her head in disbelief. She should have known better than to trust Vince. He was a slimy snake in the grass and she wanted nothing more than to slap that smug look off of his face.

"Guys, please try and understand," she begged. "I was in a very bad place. I had nowhere else to go and I was sick of being double-teamed by the two of them so I had gone to Vince for some help."

Ric was growing impatient with her. "Oh cut the B.S. Trish, we know all of this already, what did you say to Vince about Paul?"

As if her unshed tears had a mind of their own, they began to slowly roll down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control them. She knew that what she had done was wrong, the guilt evident on her face. She sucked on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, the tears racking her body.

Randy couldn't help himself. He wasn't sure what she had done and as mad as he was at her right now, he couldn't stand to see her crying. He enveloped her in his arms, making every attempt to sooth her. "Shhh, it's okay baby, you don't have to answer right now. We can talk about this later on." Randy stroked her hair as he rocked her back and forth. Until this moment he never realized how truly fragile she was. She was as tough as they came on the exterior but deep down she was just a delicate flower.

Vince was growing impatient with her. "Trish, if you aren't going to act like a professional, I would like you to kindly remove yourself from the room so we can get on with this. Nobody needs to listen to you blubber. If you can't take it then I suggest you go back to modeling because this isn't the business for you."

Trish wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling a bit better knowing that Randy wasn't completely abandoning her. No matter how much she felt like she was betraying Paul, she had to do what he asked. She wasn't about to go back to modeling. Wrestling was her life. "I am sorry Mr. McMahon, I am okay now. Please continue."

Vince didn't even acknowledge Trish's apology, he just continued on, filling the guys in on what was going to transpire. "Randy? Dave? I want you boys to take Gail and Molly under your wings so to speak. Let them think that you are interested in them and they will be joining forces with Evolution in the future.

" Trish? I want you to become suspicious of the four of them, letting everyone think that there is something gone terribly wrong with Evolution. Trish and Triple H will remain a couple as well. You will fill Triple H in on your concerns and he will begin to become suspicious as well."

Vince continued as he paced up and down the room, the ideas flying out of his mouth. "Also, Randy and Batista must convince the girls that they are out to get Triple H and Trish. We can go on like this for a couple of weeks, maybe even a month or so, building the storyline and the heat. There will be bickering and fights between Gail, Trish and Molly. Ric you will be the mediator. None will be the wiser."

Vince was taking great pleasure in watching Trish squirm. He thought that she was a huge asset to the company, yet he loved toying with her. He knew that she hated him and she had every right to do so after what he had done to her. But that didn't stop him from tormenting her now and then. After all, he did give her what she wanted, with an added twist. Besides, he was Vince McMahon and they were all his puppets anyway. "Once everything is set in place, the four of you will turn on Triple H and Gail and Molly will be in for a rude awakening."

Now normally Dave was the silent one. He just took his instructions, did what he had to do and moved on. So everyone was very surprised when they heard him speaking up. "Vince, I usually don't question what you do when it comes to the storylines or the business in general but I need to know why we just can't tell them about this just like any other time. Why the secrecy? Why can't Paul be here with us either?" "I mean I just don't get it," Dave stated, scratching his head.

"Those are some very good questions Dave but I am going to have to refuse to answer them. I guess the only thing I can tell you is that I have my reasons. I want them to be just as surprised as all of the fans watching at home. So you will do what you are asked and you will smile while doing it. If I find out that any of you have told him or anyone else for that matter, you will be fired on the spot."

All four members of Evolution nodded their heads in agreement, none of them wanting to lose their jobs. Before any of them could question McMahon further, there was a knock on the door. Vince opened the door allowing Paul, Molly and Gail to enter.

Once Vince explained everything all over again, of course leaving out certain details, everyone headed back to the Evolution locker room. The mood in there was very sullen. Ric and Dave were extremely pissed off at Trish and they couldn't question her right now because of Paul being in the room. Randy was still angry with her as well but his love for her allowed him to be a bit more understanding about the whole situation.

Paul sensed the uneasiness of everyone and decided that he was going to find out exactly what the hell was going on. "Alright guys, what's up? None of you have been acting yourselves today. What gives?"

Ric covered quickly for them all, not wanting to give anything away. "Ah boss, we are just a bit unnerved over the addition of two more members to Evolution. I don't have a clue what McMahon is thinking but we have more than enough with one diva in our faction." Ric eyed Trish over in the corner with Randy, giving her a perturbed look. Why do we need them?"

Paul understood where Ric was coming from completely. "Yeah, I see what you mean buddy. Vince always has a way of throwing a monkey wrench into a storyline, confusing even me. I have pretty much seen it all here in the WWE but he never ceases to amaze me with his cockamamie schemes."

Trish scowled from the look that Ric passed her. She knew that as soon as Paul left the room they were all going to blast her. They had every right in the world to do so and she knew it.

Just as luck would have it, Paul excused himself to head down to see the trainers. His knee was really starting to bug him a lot lately and he needed to have it checked out. As soon as Paul exited the room, all eyes were on her again. She felt uneasy and tried to lean in closer to Randy, wishing he could hide her completely.

Ric and Dave walked over to where Randy and Trish were sitting, a disgusted look on both of their faces. "Okay Trish, spill it," Ric demanded. "What on Earth were you thinking?"

Trish couldn't do this right now. How was she going to explain the fact that she wanted revenge on them because one of them happened to be screwing around with Paul? What would Randy say to that? She would surely lose him. He would know that jealously made her do it. Sure it was more like hatred but he wouldn't know that. How could he forgive something like that? Nobody in Evolution knew about her and Paul and she wanted to keep it that way. She loved the both of them but Randy was who she chose and losing him would destroy her. What was she supposed to say though?

Randy looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the devastated look in them. He could tell that she was remorseful. He knew deep down that whatever she did, she did it in the heat of the moment and that it was purely unintentional. "Guys, would you look at her for a minute, I mean really look at her. Does she look like someone that would do something to intentionally hurt any one of us?"

Ric and Dave shook their heads. Randy was right and they both knew it.

"Well do we really need to know what it was that she said to Vince? I mean clearly she wasn't thinking and I know that you guys blame her for this but Vince did say he was going to do it sooner or later and honestly, how long was he really going to keep us all together. We can't let something as miniscule as this ruin our friendships. Trish is a good person, you know it and I know it. Why don't we just give her the benefit of the doubt and move on."

Trish's heart leapt in her chest. Randy never ceased to amaze her. He just continued to show his love for her over and over again. He was her knight in shining armor. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her and she was extremely grateful to have him. She knew that he was too good for her. He was completely loyal to her in every way and she continued to go behind his back with Paul. She really didn't deserve him.

Ric and Dave both gave in. Randy was right. Trish was a good person and they really did love her like a sister. They had both made their share of mistakes in the past so what right did they really have to question Trish. "You're right Randy," Dave agreed. "She does deserve a break. God knows that I have not always been 100 on the level."

"Trish sweetie, we didn't mean to make you cry," Dave explained. "I hope you can forgive us."

Trish smiled for the first time since leaving Vince's office. "You know I really don't deserve to have you guys but I really appreciate everything that you have done for me. I really am truly sorry for everything that I have caused. I never meant to hurt Paul in anyway. You guys have no idea what his friendship means to me. I have already lost him once before and I just don't want him to hate me for this. Losing him again would be too much for me to take."

Ric pulled Trish up from her spot on the couch with Randy and pulled her into his arms. "Trish honey, Dave and I love you like a little sister. Trust me when I say that whatever happens from here on out, we will always have your back. Paul has a short wick and easily flies off the handle but I know that he has a soft spot in his heart for you too dear. Besides, he isn't going to find out because nobody in this room is going to say anything. Right guys?"

Randy and Dave agreed bringing an even bigger smile on her face. "I love all of you guys you know that? Randy of course a bit differently than the two of you but seriously, I don't deserve friends like you. I don't deserve Chris, Jay or Stacy for that matter. Whatever the reason that makes you guys want to be my friend, I am thankful for." Ric and Dave both took turns hugging Trish, making her feel 100 times better than she had previously.

Trish sat back down on the couch, snuggling against Randy's bare chest while he wrapped his arm around her. "Well Baby, now that we have that settled, what do you say we go out dancing tonight after the show?"

Trish trailed feather kisses along Randy's jaw making her way up to his lips before gently pressing her lips into his. "You know there is something else that I would much rather do tonight Randy," she purred. A bubble bath for two perhaps?"

Randy eyed her seductively. "Oh I like your idea much better than mine. Sounds like a plan babe."


	12. Chapter 12

While Trish was attending the diva meeting, Randy headed back to the hotel to set things up for their evening together. He ordered room service with champagne and strawberries. The strawberries were surrounded with several different types of dipping sauces. There were chocolate, strawberry and caramel sauces along with whipped cream. Trish definitely had a sweet tooth and Randy aimed to please. Everything was chilling on a small cart that was decorated with a dozen red roses and two vanilla scented candles that lit up the room.

About a half hour later, Trish arrived back at the hotel. She couldn't wait to feel her man's arms wrapped around her slender waist. Her body was aching from head to toe and a nice hot bubble bath was just what she needed.

Trish slid her card through the slot on the door and entered the room, the scent of vanilla tickling her nose. She caught sight of the tray of champagne and strawberries. As usual Randy had thought of everything. A nice glass of wine would hit the spot, she thought.

Randy walked up behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. "Welcome home sweetie," he whispered into her ear causing goose bumps to form on her creamy skin.

"Oh baby, I am so happy to be home. I honestly didn't think this night would ever end."

"Well I have exactly what you need to unwind right here," he stated seductively.

Randy took Trish by the hand, leading her over to the couch. He took a seat on it and spread his legs opened and patted the seat in front of him. He took her sweater off and placed it on the couch next to him. She sat silently knowing exactly what he was going to do. This was going to feel great, she thought.

Randy placed his hands gently on her shoulders and started to massage. He could feel the tightness in her muscles and knew that this was just what she needed. Many sounds escaped the back of Trish's throat, none of them coherent. Randy certainly had a way with his hands. He worked his way from her shoulders down her back, over her arms leaving no place untouched. Trish had died and gone to heaven. The massage was better than sex. Well, not really but pretty close to it.

Randy grabbed a hair tie and wrapped up Trish's hair into a bun to get it out of the way. Then he went to work on her tender neck. He knew that it had been bugging her recently, even though she had not mentioned it. He was extra careful as he massaged and kneaded, showing great care. She wondered how he knew to be gentle but didn't say anything. He really did amaze her in every way.

When he was done he placed another soft kiss on her neck then whispered into her ear again. "Why don't I get you out of these clothes and into the bathtub?" 

Trish swallowed hard, feeling that familiar ache deep down inside. Just the thought of his hands all over her body drove her insane. Trish simply nodded in agreement, no words coming to mind at the moment. Randy led her into the bathroom and began to fill the tub.

He checked to make sure the water was the perfect temperature then added Trish's favorite scent of Jasmine to it. Randy simply stared at the beauty in front of him, wanting to savor every moment that he got to spend with her. There lives were so hectic and just being with her like this made everything else seem miniscule. Yes he loved his career but the thought of someday settling down and starting a family made his heart sore. He hoped that he and Trish would still be together when he was ready because he couldn't imagine not having her in his life.

Randy began removing her top, kissing each newly exposed piece of flesh after each button was opened. He did this at a torturously slow pace, swirling his tongue around in a circle then finishing it off with a kiss. The unhurried pace causing her to go deliciously achy inside. 

When her shirt was finally removed he knelt down in from of her and began to do the same thing with her jeans. He undid the top button and placed a feather kiss on her belly. He unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs, again kissing each thigh, left then right, as more flesh was exposed. When her jeans were pooled around her feet she stepped out of them allowing Randy to toss them into the pile of her clothing that was beginning to form on the floor.

Randy again gazed at her from head to toe, drinking in the beauty that was Trish Stratus. He often wondered why such a beautiful creature was with the likes of him. "God you are breathtaking," he whispered before capturing her full lips with his own. The kiss was soft and unhurried at first but quickly turning wanton and needy. Randy broke the kiss abruptly. As much as he wanted to ravage her right there, he had promised himself that he was going to take things slowly.

Randy gave Trish a kiss on the cheek and told her to get into the tub and wait for him. He made his way into the other room and removed his clothing, wrapping a towel around his waist. He rolled the dessert tray into the bathroom and set the wine glasses on the side of the Jacuzzi Bathtub. Trish had forgotten all about the desserts that he had selected for them and couldn't wait to sink her teeth into the succulent strawberries. Randy certainly knew all of her favorites. 

He set the strawberries and the dipping sauces around the sides of the tub as well. He filled both their wine glasses with the chilled champagne then removed his towel, quickly getting into the tub to join his diva. Randy handed one of the glasses to Trish then took the other in his hand taking a sip. He grabbed one of the huge strawberries and dipped it into the caramel sauce and fed it to Trish. She used her tongue to try and get some of the sauce that dripped off of her lips and down her chin.

"Here let me get that babe." Randy leaned over towards her, eying her seductively. He gently crushed his lips into hers stealing a kiss before licking the sauce off of her lips and face. "There, I think I got it all," he whispered softly in her ear causing chills to go up and down her spine. They continued to feed each other the strawberries while polishing off the entire bottle of champagne. "Wow babe, I can't believe we drank all of this. Let me go and order another bottle. I don't want this to end yet. I am enjoying myself too much." 

Randy got out of the tub, wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into the other room to have another bottle of champagne sent up. While he was at it, he ordered some more strawberries. Randy found his robe and put it on so he could answer the door when room service showed up.

As soon as he finished putting it on there was a knock at the door. He walked over to the door at a hurried pace, wanting to get back to Trish as quickly as possible. "Boy you guys really are qui…" When he opened the door he found something he did not expect on the other side.

"Stacy?" Stacy was standing on the other side of the door with tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong honey?" Randy placed his arm around her and guided her inside. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He felt a bit awkward standing there in just a robe with nothing on underneath. "Let me go and get Trish. She will know what to do." Stacy simply nodded, too broken up to say anything.

Randy entered the bathroom with a disappointed look on his face. "Baby, I am afraid we are going to have to reschedule this for another time." Trish glanced up at him, a wistful look upon her face, "Why?" He hated to see the sad look in Trish's eyes but he knew that it would only get worse once she realized that her best friend was in the other room crying. "Baby, Stacy is here and she doesn't look to good," he stated candidly.

Trish got out of the tub and put her robe on quickly, practically running into the other room. "Oh My God Stace," she cried. "What's wrong honey?" Trish pulled her best friend into a hug, allowing her to let everything out. "It's alright," she cooed. "You let it all out sweetie." Trish rubbed her head trying to support her in every way that she could. It was usually Trish that was the one crying in her arms. She wondered what could possibly have gotten Stacy so upset.

Once Stacy settled down a bit Trish decided to find out what had caused her best friend to break down like this. This was so unlike her. "Stacy honey, what's wrong? Did you and Adam have a fight?"

Stacy wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, a gasp escaping her throat as the realization of the situation washed over her. "Oh My God Trish, it is horrible. Adam…Adam…Oh God I can't even say it."

Trish didn't know what to think. She couldn't imagine Adam breaking up with her. She wondered what could have happened to cause the breakup if that is what happened. "He didn't break up with you did he sweetie?" Stacy shook her head as the tears began to fall again. "It's worse than that Trish."

Randy was in the bedroom trying to give the ladies their space but overheard Stacy's last comment. He came out of the room, a look of great concern on his face. "Stacy honey, he didn't hit you did he?" Stacy shook her head again, the tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"Well thank God for that," he stated, breathing a sigh of relief. "I am sorry I bothered you girls. I was just concerned. I won't bother you again." Trish thanked Randy for caring for her friend, giving him a quick kiss before he exited the room again.

Trish stroked Stacy's head again, hoping that she would calm down enough to tell her what was wrong. She was not getting anywhere playing guessing games. "Sweetie please, you have to tell me what's wrong before I can help you."

Stacy wiped her eyes once again and began to speak. "I overheard Adam talking to Chris and Jay earlier and he was telling them how he didn't think he could father a child. He said that he didn't have the best relationship with his dad and didn't really know if he ever wanted to have any of his own."

Trish took her into her arms again. "Honey, I am sure he didn't mean that. Men always say stuff like that until they have children of their own and then once that baby is born they turn into a pile of mush. Anyway, how do you feel about having kids Stace? I am sure you are not ready to have kids yet right? I mean, you are still so young.

Stacy cut her off before she went on any further. She just wanted to get it out before she changed her mind. "Trish, it doesn't matter what I think anymore. I am pregnant."

"Oh my God you are?" Trish pulled Stacy into another hug. "Stacy that is wonderful news. I mean wow, seriously that is great."

Stacy smiled weakly, still not so sure about everything. "I don't know what to think about it yet Trish. I mean, Adam and I have always been so careful. What is going to happen to my career? McMahon will definitely fire me."

"Sweetie, Vince is not going to fire you. You will just need to take some time off that's all."

"Really? You don't think he will get rid of me?"

"Of course not," Trish stated honestly. You are just as valuable to this company as anyone else is. Don't even worry about it. Once you start showing you can just take some time off and then when you have the baby you can come back to work. They have an excellent daycare program here."

Stacy was starting to feel better all ready. She knew she did the right thing by coming to Trish. "Trish, you really are the best. You have made me feel a thousand times better."

Trish grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "But Stacy, you have to tell Adam. As much as it scares you and after what you overheard I wouldn't blame you for running for the hills. But seriously, he needs to know honey. You may be very surprised at the outcome. I am willing to bet that he jumps up and down with excitement. It is not every day that a man becomes a father."

Stacy knew that Trish was right. She just had to get the courage to do it. "Thanks Trish, you really are the best friend any girl could have." The girls hugged and Stacy was on her way.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next month or so, the plan to get Gail and Molly into Evolution was going very well. However, it had also taken its toll on Trish and Randy's relationship. Randy had been spending a lot of time away from home. Trish had spent many nights alone in her hotel room until Randy had decided to come strolling in at 4am, the smell of alcohol apparent on his breath.

However, instead of confronting him about it, Trish chose to keep everything bottled up inside. When she heard him stumble into the bedroom, she would pretend that she was asleep, avoiding any and all conflict with her boyfriend. She wasn't even sure she could call him her boyfriend any longer. They barely spoke two words to each other and when he did speak to her, all she would get from him was a one-word answer and an attitude.

The stress of the relationship was really beginning to show on Trish. She barely slept anymore and the dark circles under her eyes were becoming harder to hide. To see a smile on her face was few and far between. When anyone asked her about it, she would change the subject, acting as if nothing was wrong. Nobody could get through to her, not even Chris.

Trish sat alone in the Evolution locker room on the plush leather sofa. Her head was pressed against her right hand as she rubbed her temples in a circular motion trying to ease the pain. She had been getting some pretty bad migraines lately, an obvious outcome of all the crying that she had been doing since her relationship started going sour.

Trish had arrived to the arena early, hoping that she would be able to clear her head before her match later on in the evening. Nothing seemed to work though. All of her thoughts were of Randy. He had gotten up at the crack of dawn this morning after only sleeping a few hours. He actually managed to leave her a note, letting her know that he would be at the gym.

Tears wracked her body for the second time that day as the pain of the situation took over. What was she doing wrong? They were so happy, so in love with each and then wham, he had changed just like that. He had been the sweetest man she had ever met and she was head over heels in love with him. He bought her roses any chance he got and basically romanced the pants off of her.

She wondered why he even pursued her in the first place if his only intention was to break her heart and move on as if she didn't even matter. She knew that she had to talk to him about it once and for all. She knew deep down that he was seeing someone else but she didn't want to admit it to herself. That would mean that she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't worthy of his love and that would destroy her forever. She had a sneaky suspicion of who it was and that made it even worse. When Trish first met Randy she never intended on falling in love with him. She was so hung up on Paul that she didn't see anyone else but him. Yet Randy somehow managed to find a way into her life and into her heart.

Now that she moved on, forgetting all about Paul completely, Randy turned his back on her. She was completely lost and all alone. The pain was unbearable. The thought of another woman in Randy's arms made the bile in her stomach rise. What she heard of Paul and the other woman was nothing compared to what she felt at this very moment. Trish and Paul never got to the point of actually having a relationship but that didn't mean that her feelings for him weren't real. It was just that her and Randy had actually moved in together and they were really becoming quite an item.

Dave sat in the doorway watching Trish break down, his heart breaking for her. He and Trish had never really got along but they put up with each other for the sake of Randy and Evolution. However, he knew how much she loved Randy and knew what had been going on with him. He had seen it first hand but it wasn't his place to say anything about it. He knew they needed to work it out themselves but that didn't mean that he didn't feel a sense of responsibility. He figured that if he could at least be there for her now that his guilt over condoning such a heinous act would just go away.

He watched as the tears continued to soak her shirt, the desperation on her face evident. He didn't want to intrude on her private time but he could see that she needed a shoulder to cry on. Nobody should be alone when they are feeling as low as Trish was, he thought.

Dave slowly approached her, trying his best not to startle her. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and surprisingly enough, she didn't flinch. Trish raised her tear-stained face to look into the eyes of a very concerned Dave Batista.

Trish was taken aback by the look in his eyes. The last thing she ever expected to see was a look of sympathy directed towards her, coming from Dave Batista. They hadn't been the best of friends since the whole McMahon plan came about. He hated the fact that he was betraying his friend and he had always let his feelings about the situation be known to her.

"Dave, I didn't realize you were here. I will get out of your way." Trish tried to get out of there as quickly as possible, not wanting to get into it again with him, but Dave wasn't having any of it.

"Nonsense little one, you are not going anywhere until you let me know what's bothering you."

He did know what was wrong with her but he wanted her to try and talk about it. Nobody should hold something like that inside, not even Trish Stratus.

"It's nothing Dave, really." "I am just having a bad day," she explained, smiling weakly.

"Trish that is bullshit and you know it. You and I both know that there is a lot more going on here than just a bad day." "So spill it Stratus," he demanded. "Now!"

Even though he was built like a monster, Trish knew deep down that he would never hurt her physically. However, that still didn't change the fact that she was a little frightened by the tone in his voice. She knew he meant business.

"Alright Dave, you win." She paused for a moment as she paced back and forth, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "It's Randy. I think that he is cheating on me." To say it out loud and to someone else was like a knife piercing through her heart. "Actually, I know he is. I just don't know who she is."

Dave was very surprised how easily she opened up to him. It was as if she was waiting for someone to push her. The irony of it was that Dave wasn't even close to being considered a friend to her, yet she opened up to him instead of Stacy or Chris.

Dave was having a hard time deciding what he should do. He knew the woman that Randy was with and it would kill Trish to know. He hated to betray his best friend but how could he withhold that type of information from the Canadian.

"Trish I…"

"I…"

Trish focused her attention completely on Dave. She knew that he was about to tell her something and she knew it was big. She could read it all over his face. He knew who Randy's mistress was.

"Please Dave," she begged. "I have to know."

Dave nodded his head acknowledging the fact that he was going to tell her. "I think you should sit back down for this one."

Trish knew that she wasn't going to like the answer but not knowing was driving her insane. She took his advice and sat back down on the leather sofa. She held back the tears that threatened to fall for the time being. She needed to show Dave that she was strong. It had been over with her and Randy now for a while, she was just too afraid to admit it. But once she heard the name of the woman that he was screwing around with, it would be like the final nail in their coffin.

"There really is no easy way to tell you this sweetie so I am just going to come right out and say it." Dave paused briefly to look into her eyes to make sure she wanted to hear this. When he was confident that this was exactly what she wanted, he continued. "Randy has been seeing Gail."

Trish felt the life drain from her body. She shook her head in disbelief. "No! Please tell me that you didn't just say Gail Kim." Trish became frantic. She began pulling at her own hair. Her body began to tremble as the unshed tears began to fall again. "No, no, no!" Nothing could have prepared her for this. Once again, Gail managed to ruin her life.

Dave didn't know what to do. She was slowly but surely losing it. He knew that she was going to be upset but he never realized just how much. He grabbed hold of her tightly, pulling her into his arms trying to calm her down. Trish just fought him, pounding her fists relentlessly into his chest.

Trish continued to hit him over and over again as she yelled at him. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Dave knew that she wasn't directly attacking him but simply letting out her pent up frustrations. Her anger was clearly for Randy and Gail.

Once she began to calm down a bit, Dave let go of her. He knew that he couldn't leave her alone and he wanted to get her talking before she completely shut the rest of the world out for good.

"Trish, look at me!"

Trish looked up at him with her red and puffy eyes. She was so thankful that he was in the room with her or she didn't know what she would have done.

"I may be grasping at straws here Trish but I am guessing that your hatred for Gail Kim goes much deeper than just Randy. Do you want to talk about?"

Trish wasn't sure how he knew so much about her but he was totally reading her like a book. Trish's hatred for Gail went pretty deep.

"Yes Dave, I do want to talk about it."

Dave sat her down gently on the couch taking a seat right next to her. He placed her small hands into his larger ones, squeezing them reassuringly.

Dave gave Trish a strange sense of comfort. Nobody would ever believe it if she told them. He was nothing like she had thought. He had a sensitive side to him and she was sure that not too many people got to see it.

"My hatred for Gail goes way back Dave. She has been a thorn in my side for a very long time." Trish took a deep breath, closing her eyes to calm herself a bit before she continued on. "This isn't the first time that Gail had stolen one of my boyfriends. I really thought Randy was different but apparently he isn't. No man can seem to resist the Black Widow Spider. Once she has them trapped in her web of despair, they are usually done for."

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't ever imagine having to deal with one of his girlfriends cheating on him. Let alone the same man twice.

"God girl, I am so sorry. I feel horrible. I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

Trish squeezed his hand reassuringly. "No Dave, I am glad you told me. Maybe now I can…" "Maybe now I can move on with my life. Randy is not worth all of these tears."

Dave pulled Trish into his arms hugging her tightly. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as her body was wracked with tears again. She cried until she had no tears left to cry, leaving his shirt soaked. 

She pulled out of his embrace, smiling weakly. "Thanks Dave, for everything."

Dave smiled genuinely. "Don't mention it hun."

Meanwhile, back in Gail's room, Randy was lying in bed with her, his naked body covered with a thin sheet, Gail's head was resting against his bare chest. He was thinking about everything that had gone on over the past month. His relationship with Trish was a complete bust. He loved her like he had never loved another woman in his life. He hated what he was doing to her but he had to sever all ties with her once and for all. It had to be done and this was the only way he knew how to do it. He had to destroy her emotionally so that she would never want to be with him ever again.

He thought back to that night that he read Trish's diary. He never meant to read it but it fell off the shelf and opened up to a page that happened to catch his eye. Those words would forever be embedded in his head.

_The way he kissed me tonight really brought me to life. The way his hands roamed over my body lit a fire inside. I wanted him to make love to me right then and there but I had an obligation to Randy. Randy is my boyfriend but Hunter is the one I truly love. But I must end it. I am with Randy now._

It truly sickened him inside. He actually thought that Trish loved him. He fell for all of her crap. He knew it was a mistake getting involved with an older woman but he did it anyway. He never drank in his life but for the past month he couldn't seem to get his head out of the bottle. Hunter was even worse than she was. He knew how much he cared for Trish. He told him time and time again how much he loved her yet he went to see her anyway.

Gail broke Randy out of his reverie by trailing kisses down his sculpted abs and chest. "Let's get in the shower sleepy head. We have to be at the arena in an hour." Randy shoved Gail off him and headed in the direction of the bathroom. He hoped that the shower would wash away the dirty feeling that he had deep down inside. He belonged with Trish, not Gail but he knew that part of his life was over.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. This story is complete but I will give you a chapter a day for the next five days. Since reposting it and finally adding all the chapters in I have reread the story and I am now thinking I may do a sequel, not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the sole property of the WWE, Vince McMahon and themselves.**

Randy strolled into the Evolution locker room with Gail hanging off of his arm. He was done caring what people thought of him, most of all Trish. It was time to end it with her once and for all and he knew that flaunting Gail in front of her face would set her off more than anything in the world.

Trish was in her private dressing room changing into her wrestling gear. She was scheduled to fight a match with Nidia later on in the evening. She thought back to her conversation with Dave. Telling someone about it helped her a bit. Dave had been more than understanding with her. Trish knew that from that moment on that her and Dave would actually be able to call each other friends.

Trish gave herself a once over before heading out of her dressing room. She froze in her tracks when she saw what was on the other side of the door. Her heart was in her throat. Her worst nightmare was coming true yet again. Only this time, it was with the one man that she truly loved with all of her heart. Her face became flushed and she felt as if she was going to hyperventilate.

Randy didn't know that Trish had entered the room because he was in the middle of a lip lock with Trish's worst enemy in the world. Trish couldn't fathom why Randy would do that to her. They had discussed Gail a billion times and although Trish never told him why she hated her, Randy knew what it would do to her if he even spoke to her outside of work.

Trish had to pinch herself a couple of times, hoping that it was a dream but the pain in her arm told her that it was anything but. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with was betraying her right in front of her eyes. He didn't even have the decency to hide it. She knew it was happening but never imagined it hurting this much. It was like a thousand daggers stabbing her in the heart over and over, only instead of dying, she was sentenced to live for all eternity watching the two of them together with no end in sight. Nothing could have prepared her for this moment. Even having the prior knowledge of it didn't lessen the pain any.

Trish's knees buckled under her causing her to lose her balance, thus connecting with the door behind her. The noise of the fall startled Randy and Gail, breaking their kiss. The look on Randy's face was one of shock and embarrassment. Yes he wanted her to see them together, but not like this. However, he knew that there was no turning back now. As much as he wanted to run over to her and take her into his arms, telling her that it was all a big mistake and that he loved her, he knew that he couldn't. She was in love with Paul and no matter how much he loved her, she would never be able to return that love. At least not the way that he wanted her to. He was dying inside and this was the hardest thing that he ever had to do but knew it had to be done.

Trish opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her bottom lip was quivering and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She tried her damnedest not to show him that she was affected by his little fling but to no avail. The fresh hot tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Her world was shattered. She leaned back against the door, bringing her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She felt completely helpless and had she not been in such a state of shock over what she had just seen she would have jumped on Gail. She would deal with her later though. Right now all she wanted was an explanation from Randy. He at least owed her that much.

Trish gazed deeply into Randy's eyes, searching for any sign that he still loved her and that this was all a big mistake. Normally she was able to read him like a book but he had a shield of armor up, hiding any and all feelings for her. Defeated, Trish lowered her head in despair. She knew that this was it for them.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to gather up all the strength that she could muster. Yet all she could see was Randy's face smiling back at her. He was holding her hand and guiding her to a place that they could dance. That was the night that he surprised her with the diamond bracelet and the most romantic evening that she had ever had in her life. They danced under the moonlight and she could see the reflection of the moonlight in his sexy blue orbs. The way he kissed her that night made her melt inside. That was when she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. That was the night that she had realized how in love with him she truly was.

Then out of the blue, her wonderful memories turned into anger as the image of Gail and Randy kissing flashed before her eyes. She opened up her eyes searing with anger. She gazed up at Randy a second time with mixed emotions this time. She was pissed beyond belief and she was going to get an answer if she had to beat it out of him.

Gail was sitting on the couch with a smirk on her face as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. To say she was amused was an understatement. Watching her worst enemy squirm and knowing that she was the cause of it gave Gail a feeling of sense of satisfaction. She was going to come out on top the winner because she was taking away the one thing that she knew meant the most to Trish. Nothing was more rewarding than that. Not even the Women's Championship.

Trish's nostrils flared as her blood began to boil. All thoughts of Randy were gone from her head for the time being. All she could see was Gail. Trish became enraged and before Gail or Randy knew what was happening, Trish was on top of her pounding her fist relentlessly into Gail's face. Trish hit her so hard that she busted Gail's nose wide open. She continued her assault on the brunette vixen until she was pulled off of her.

Dave and Paul had been walking down the hall when they heard all the commotion. When they ran into the locker room, Randy was in the process of pulling Trish off of Gail. There was blood everywhere. Trish had completely gone into a fit of rage leaving Gail unconscious.

Randy threw Trish down onto the black recliner, a look of disgust on his face. "What the hell were you thinking Trish? Look at what you did to her."

Dave saw that Gail was knocked out cold so he took it upon himself to get some help but not without letting Randy know first.

"Hey man, I am going to get a trainer or a paramedic or something to look at her, she doesn't look to good."

Randy nodded in agreement and he was on his way. Dave felt partly responsible because he was the one that told Trish that Gail was Randy's lover. Even though there was no love loss between the two of them, he would never forgive himself if anything were seriously wrong with her.

Trish couldn't believe the way that Randy was speaking to her. He actually had the audacity to ask her how she could do that to her? She had to be having a horrible nightmare because there was no way in hell that he could be talking to her in such a manner. Not the Randy that she knew and loved. Then again, he hadn't been that person for the past month. He was treating her like she was some sort of criminal when he was the one that was cheating on her.

Trish made eye contact with him once again. The evil glare in his eyes that was directed towards her chilled her right to the bone. Where had it all gone wrong? What could have possibly set him off? She racked her brain trying to come up with a good explanation but found none. She pursed her lips in frustration and decided that the only way that she was going to get any answers was to come right out and ask him. 

"Randy, why are you doing this to me," she questioned, her voice cracking a bit, unable to hide her emotions as the tears began to fall freely from her eyes again. He was ripping her heart out of her chest and stomping on it.

The look of devastation in Trish's eyes was ripping Randy to shreds. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that he still loved and that they were still a couple but all he could see whenever he looked at her was his best friend and her engaged in a heat of passion. The words from her diary made him cringe. He never actually saw the two of them together but he had a good idea as to what transpired. He played the scene over and over again in his head so many times he could scream. This was the way it had to be. He had to move on with his life once and for all.

Paul had been watching silently as he waited to see what Randy's response was. Out of respect for both Randy and Trish, he stayed out of it. He really didn't want to have to choose sides. Randy was his best friend and although he and Trish hadn't been close like they were in the past, deep down inside he was still in love with her.

Randy caught site of Paul out of the corner of his eye. His blood began to boil as he envisioned him ramming his tongue down Trish's throat. Just as Trish did earlier on with Gail, Randy lunged at him knocking Paul clean across the room until they both landed on the floor. The blow knocked the wind out of Paul and from this point on, Randy lost it.

Paul had no idea what was happening as he felt Randy's fist connecting with his jaw several times. It was lucky for Paul that he was a bit stronger than his protégé because he was able to maneuver his way out from underneath him, taking the edge away from Randy. He slapped him across the face hard trying to snap him out of it. He didn't want to hit his friend but if he had to he would.

"Come on man, get a grip," Paul demanded.

Randy didn't listen to him and attempted a right hook but Paul blocked it, this time connecting with Randy's face. He hated to hit him but he wouldn't stop attacking him.

Trish began to yell at the both of them while trying to break up the fight. She stepped in between them, doing her best to keep them separated. "Come on you guys, you are supposed to be friends."

This set Randy off. "Friends? You call someone who makes the moves on my girl a friend? He isn't my friend."

Before Paul could say anything further, Randy spit in his face.

"You make me sick Paul. I hope you and your whore are happy. You have both ruined my life."

Trish felt all the blood drain from her body. Right then and there she knew what had happened. He was talking about her. He had called her a whore and she deserved it. Randy had found out about her and Paul. Trish wanted to tell him that it happened long before she had fallen in love with him but knew that it was a lost cause. She wanted to tell him that once she realized what a great guy he was that she didn't want Paul any longer. However, it was a lost cause. He was going to believe whatever he wanted to believe. He was a stubborn man and nothing was going to get through to him. Defeated, Trish lowered her head in shame. It was actually over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the sole property of the WWE, Vince McMahon and themselves.**

Trish spent the last week sacked out on Stacy and Adam's couch. She couldn't bear to go home because of all the memories her house brought forth nor could she go to work either. Trish had taken a leave of absence from work, not giving any particular reason why. Vince for some reason didn't question further and allowed her the time off. She couldn't possibly fathom why he had done so but was more than grateful for it.

There was no way that Trish could handle being in that locker room with Gail fondling all over Randy right in front of her like he was some prize in a contest. She knew that Gail was only using Randy to get to her and even though Randy scolded her, she still couldn't help but feel pity for the man. He really had no clue what he was getting himself into. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Gail was the one that was with Paul that day. She wouldn't be surprised if Gail was still fooling around with Paul behind Randy's back. Gail had quite the reputation for being a little whore and Trish wouldn't put anything past her.

Stacy and Adam had been more than hospitable to Trish and she owed them in a big way. Stacy had told Vince about being pregnant and he graciously gave her a leave of absence telling her to take all the time that she needed. Trish wondered what had come over him because this was not the Vince McMahon that she loathed. Whatever the reason, she was thankful for it just the same.

Stacy had been a Godsend, listening to Trish over the past week as she poured out her heart, never once passing judgment on her. She told her all the sorted details of what had gone on with Paul and with Randy. Stacy held Trish each night in her arms as she cried herself to sleep, soothing her in any way that she could. She was a great friend and Trish knew she had to find a way to repay her for it. Adam too did whatever he could to ease her pain.

Trish stifled a yawn as she rose from the couch, padding her way down the hall into the master bathroom. As much as she wanted to call Vince up and get another week off, she knew that she had to face Randy eventually and the longer she put it off, the harder it was going to be. Trish was glad that the arena for tonight's show was only a half hour drive away from Stacy and Adam's home because she knew that in the state of mind that she was in, she wasn't going to be able to focus for too long. The last thing she needed was to end up in a ditch on the side of the road.

Back at the arena, Randy had arrived early as usual. He was happy to get away from the psychotic bitch that he had recently been shacking up with. How he got himself into this mess he would never know. She was great in bed and all but that was about all they had in common. If he had to hear another one of her endless stories while he was trying to sleep he was going to scream. He couldn't get out of the hotel quick enough. She was working his last nerve and he was minutes away from breaking it off with her. Then he remembered that the reason he hooked up with her in the first place was to get even with Trish. The only problem was that it was blowing up in his face. As much as he hated to admit it, the only person he was hurting was himself.

Randy entered the locker room and threw his bag on the floor. Dave was off in the corner doing his daily ritual of stretches, preparing himself for his match later on in the evening. Randy was thankful that Paul wasn't around yet because he was the last person that he wanted to see right now. Trying to pretend on television that everything was great with them was a lot harder than he had expected. Every time he would see that smug look on his face all he wanted to do was wipe it off with a right hook.

The stress of the entire situation was really starting to get to him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. With Trish not being around it lessened the anguish a bit but not by much. Even without her beautiful face and sexy doe eyes staring back at him, he still couldn't get her out of his head. He wondered to himself how everything had gone so wrong. He went over it in his mind a million times until he felt as if his head was going to explode. The fact of the matter was, she betrayed him and no matter how much it hurt, he had to continue doing what he was doing. He was not going to allow any woman to rule him.

Unbeknownst to him, Dave had been watching him for the past five minutes. He was extremely worried about his friend and was tired of waiting around for him to come to his senses. Someone had to knock some sense into him and he knew that he had to be the one to do it.

"Randy, what are you doing man?"

Randy wasn't sure what he was talking about but he was sure that he was going to be enlightened.

"What do you mean what am I doing," his voice laced with sarcasm. "I am standing here, getting ready to go grab something to eat down in catering. Why?"

"You know what I mean Randy so knock it off." Dave paused for a moment before continuing. "She is going to be here tonight you know."

"Who is going to be here," he questioned. Randy wasn't fooling anyone. He knew exactly what Dave was talking about but he didn't want him to know that he knew. The truth was, he had gone to Vince asking him how long Trish was going to be out for so he would be good and prepared when she did return. He just wished it wasn't so soon. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see her yet.

"Randy don't play dumb with me. You know damn well that I am talking about Trish so cut the Bull Shit. Now I know it is not my business Randy but you seriously need to work it out with her. She was truly the best thing that ever happened to you. I have never seen you that happy since I have known you. Don't let something from the past ruin what you two have. You would be a fool to let her go."

Now normally Dave wasn't that vocal. As a matter of fact, he mostly kept to himself and said as little as possible so to say Randy was in a state of shock would be an understatement. Since when did Dave become such an expert anyway? He knew nothing about their relationship.

"You're right Dave. It isn't any of your business. Our relationship, or lack there of is nobody's business. Besides, you don't even know what went on so I don't see how you would be able to pass judgment on me. I did nothing wrong, it was her."

"Actually Randy, I do know what went on. I may look like a big dumb animal but I see everything. You all treat me like I am some sort of idiot because I don't like to speak much but trust me when I say that couldn't be more wrong. I know what goes on around me and I know for a fact that she is hurting in a big way. What you did to her was wrong man and no matter what you say, you will not convince me otherwise."

Randy honestly didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he should listen to him or draw back and punch him square in the face for not minding his own business. He really had no clue that Dave was so intuitive.

"You don't know what you are talking about Dave so please just stay out of it."

Randy made an attempt to walk out of the room before things turned ugly between the two of them. Ric seemed to be on Paul's side of the whole ordeal and right now he couldn't afford to lose the only friend he had left so he knew it was best if he just left. However, what Randy wanted and what he got were two different things. Dave wasn't going to have any of it.

"Oh no you don't Randy. You're not going anywhere until you get it through that thick skull of yours that you are making the biggest mistake of your life." Dave emphasized the words "thick skull" by tapping Randy on the head a couple of times with his finger.

Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance. The big man was really starting to get under his skin. He did not want to talk about Trish and Dave was really making it hard on him.

"You know I thought you were my friend man. You don't even like Trish so why are you siding with her on this anyway? She is the one that is in love with someone else so how in the hell is this my fault?"

"Actually Trish is my friend and if you hadn't been so caught up in banging that skank Gail you would have been able to see how distraught she was. You have no idea how devastated she was when she found out about you and Gail. Trust me when I say this man, I have never seen her so destroyed."

"So what you talk to her one time and that makes you an expert? Please spare me." Randy ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "You know what Dave, I have had about enough of your psychobabble for one night. Save your theories for someone else because I am not buying any of them. For all I know you just want the whore for yourself."

Dave had all he could stand from the arrogant son of a bitch for one night so he did the only thing he could do. He drew back and cold-cocked him.

When Randy came to, he found the room empty and a throbbing pain on the side of his face. He tried to focus but the room kept spinning. "That bastard has one good right hook," he blurted out to nobody in particular.

Randy tried to stand up but failed miserably. How was he supposed to wrestle later on in the evening if he couldn't even stand up? He turned over and crawled over to the couch, hoisting himself up as best as he could until his back was flat on the couch and he was staring up at the ceiling. If he just closed his eyes for a minute, maybe the pain would go away.

Trish walked down the hall of the arena, the butterflies in her stomach churning. She knew that she was going to see Randy tonight but that still did nothing to prepare her for what was about to happen. For little did she know but behind the very door she was about to open was her ex and he was alone and lying unconscious on the couch.

Trish entered the room and didn't notice anybody right away. "Hello? Is anyone in here? Dave? Paul? Ric?" She didn't want to even say his name. He really was the last person that she wanted to see right now. Yet at the same time, she wanted nothing more than for him to come walking through that door so that she could wrap her arms around him, never letting go. But reality set in and she knew that it was impossible. If Randy walked through that door right now it would be with that slut hanging off of his arm.

Trish turned on her heel about to leave the room in search of Dave because she wanted to thank him personally for all that he had done for her over the past week. Dave had actually called Stacy's house while she was out and they had a long conversation.

Actually they had many conversations that seemed to turn into a nightly ritual. He was nothing like she had thought. He was probably the most down to Earth and rational man that she had ever met. She smiled inwardly when she thought of the long conversations that they had on the phone. They really became fast friends and at this point in her life she wasn't sure how she got along without him. It wasn't that Stacy or Chris or even Jay didn't know her well but her and Dave just seemed to have this unspeakable connection that she didn't even have to explain things to him. He just somehow knew.

That was when Trish was broken out of her reverie by an audible moan. She searched the room frantically in search of the owner of that moan. She didn't need to even second- guess herself because she knew exactly who it came from. I mean granted, normally the moans that came from him were for a completely different reason but there was no mistaking that it was in fact Randy. She knew though that this was not a moan of pleasure but one of pain. She immediately thought the worst. Not caring what had happened between them she quickly found him lying down on the couch and began her attempts to wake him up. She wasn't sure what had happened but she knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

She slapped his cheeks a few times in a failed attempt to wake him up. "Come on baby, wake up," she demanded. "Open up your eyes."

Randy could hear Trish's voice faintly and didn't know what was going on. He tried searching for her but he couldn't get to her. "Trish I am right here. Where are you?"

"Come on Randy wake up sweetie. Oh God, who did this to you?" She knew she wasn't going to get an answer but it didn't stop her from asking it.

That was when Dave walked back into the room to see a very distraught Trish frantically trying to wake up Randy. Dave didn't realize that he had hit him that hard or he never would have left the room. He was so frustrated with him that he just hit him and left.

"Oh My God Dave, you have to do something." "Please," she begged. "Help him."

Trish watched as Dave grabbed something out of his bag and stuck it under Randy's nose. Trish was surprised when Randy's eyes fluttered opened. That was when it dawned on her. "Smelling Salts! Why didn't I think of that?"

Randy glanced around the room in a state of confusion. He couldn't remember what had happened except for the fact that he was calling Trish's name but wasn't sure why. That was when his eyes focused on the most beautiful face that he had laid eyes on.

Trish smiled weakly not really sure what to do. She was in an awkward position because she wanted to get up and run out of the room like a scared little rabbit. Yet at the same time she couldn't budge because the way he was staring at her made her wonder if they would be okay. His gaze was as intense as she had ever seen but it wasn't filled with anger like it had been the last time she had seen him but with something else that she couldn't mistake for anything else but love.

However, that look only lasted for a moment before his eyes clouded over with that same look of contempt that he had the night that he broke it off with her. "Get out," he demanded. Trish didn't move right away still a bit confused with the whole situation. So he said it again, this time with much more force than before. "I SAID GET OUT!"

Trish's eyes filled up with tears and she got out of there as quickly as she could. However, Dave didn't waste any time at all. He was fast on her heels hoping he could get to her before she ran out of the building. Dave didn't care if they both hated him. He was going to get them both back together if it was the last thing that he ever did. He wasn't about to let a love like theirs slip through the cracks over something that wasn't even worth fighting over in the first place.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks Trish and Randy barely spoke two words to each other. Randy still had Gail by his side every waking moment and Trish wasn't sure how much more she could take. She was thankful that she had Dave to keep her mind off of them but as great as Dave was, it just wasn't enough. Trish knew that if she could get Randy into a room where he couldn't escape, she would be able to at least explain what had happened. Through the entire ordeal, he never once allowed her to explain herself.

Unbeknownst to Trish, Dave was working up his own scheme to get the two of them together. He loved Randy like a brother and he and Trish were becoming as close as any man and woman could be without being romantically involved. Dave had gotten to know Trish even more over the past couple of weeks and he couldn't even fathom why any man wouldn't want to hold onto her for the rest of their life. The girl had so much to offer. Beside the obvious fact that she was drop-dead gorgeous, she was kind and extremely intelligent. He had no clue that she was as close as she was to becoming a doctor. She truly had it all. If his best friend wasn't so in love with her, he would pursue her himself. However, he was quite content just being her friend and a friend was exactly what he was going to be.

Earlier on in the day, Dave had found out from Ric where Randy would be taking Gail later on in the evening. He knew that Randy had the wrong idea about him and Trish and he figured that if Randy saw the two of them in action so to speak, then his jealousy would win over and he would come clean over the way he feels. It was a sneaky thing to do and it very easily could blow up in his face but if he knew Randy as well as he thought he did, then he would be putty in Trish's hands before the end of the night.

Dave went up behind Trish and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling Trish a bit. "Hey darling," he whispered, tickling her ear a bit.

Trish jumped at the sudden contact as she was in a deep trance watching Randy from across the room. Randy knew that she was watching him too because he was laying the Gail loving on pretty thick. They would call each other these disgustingly goofy names like Muffin and Stud, which made Trish want to vomit. Yet, the power Randy had over her made it impossible for her to turn away. He was like a drug that she couldn't get enough of and at that very moment she needed a quick fix.

"Geesh Dave, you scared the heck out of me," she joked, swatting at him playfully. "Do you always sneak up on people like that?"

Dave held his arm where she had just hit him, pretending to be hurt and giving his best puppy dog eyes. "Well you didn't have to hit me," he pouted before giving her the biggest grin she had ever seen.

Trish had to laugh at the goofy look on his face. He certainly knew how to put a smile on her face and she loved him for it. "Dave, you really are the best. You always know just what to do or say."

"Like I said before Trish, I love seeing you smile and if I am the reason behind it, then that makes me a happy man." Dave gave her one of his famous winks that he seemed to only reserve just for her. He paused for a moment figuring now was as good a time as any to put his plan into action. "So Trish, seeing as you are in such a good mood, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Trish was a bit taken aback. What did he mean go out? Was he asking her out on a date? Trish looked at him quizzically. "Go out where? Like on a date?"

Dave hated the way she seemed almost disappointed in him for asking her out. He had secretly hoped that she would show a bit more enthusiasm. "Well yeah, a date between two friends that is."

Trish exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. She loved Dave but she certainly didn't want to get romantically involved with him. It wasn't that he wasn't an attractive man because he was. He had muscles bulging where she never knew muscles existed and he was as kind as any man could be. However, her heart belonged to only one man and she was going to do everything within her power to get him back. "Oh of course I will go out with you Dave. Sounds like a lot of fun."

Trish accepted Dave's invitation a lot louder than she intended causing one Mr. Orton to get an earful. He eyed his former best friend and ex with a look of contempt. He knew that something was going on between them and he wanted to get up and beat the hell out of Dave. Yet at the same time he knew that he couldn't because if he did that, than it would prove to everyone that Trish still got to him and that was the last thing he wanted. He did everything he possibly could to hide the fact that he still loved her. The truth was he was dying inside without her but he was just too damn stubborn to admit it. He could lie to everyone around him but he couldn't lie to himself. He wanted nothing more than to hold the sexy, blonde Canadian in his arms and never let go. However, that was not possible. She was not his anymore.

Later on that evening, Trish and Dave arrived at the Chinese Restaurant that Dave had chosen. She had to admit she had been craving Chinese food for weeks. She silently hoped that they had a Sushi Bar as well. Randy had introduced her to Sushi and ever since that moment, she couldn't stop eating it. It was one of her guilty pleasures among other things.

As much as she wanted to forget about Randy and Gail for the night, being in the restaurant only stirred up memories of the two of them. Randy had practically forced her into trying Sushi. He had tricked her into opening up her mouth by tickling her and shoving a huge piece inside. He knew that once she tried it that she would love it and he was so right. He knew her better than she knew herself. They had so much fun that night. They had a few drinks and ended up back in Randy's hotel room. The rest of the night they had spent making love over and over again.

A lonely tear rolled down Trish's cheek as she remembered the love that they had once shared. She hoped that someday soon they would be able to get it back. She knew that there was no way that she could ever live without him. Randy had changed so much in the past couple of months but Trish silently prayed that deep down inside, some of her Randy still existed.

When they entered the restaurant, Trish glanced around the room in hopes that Randy would be there. The only problem would be that he would obviously show up with the biggest whore in the diva locker room. Trish couldn't remember hating anyone as much as she hated Gail. As a matter of fact, Trish didn't really hate anyone other than Gail and maybe Molly but even Molly didn't get under her skin like Gail did. Molly just seemed to be along for the ride. She knew that if Molly had never gotten involved with Gail that the two of them could have been friends. She had a good heart. Gail on the other hand was like the Grinch that stole Christmas. Her heart was the size of a pea.

After they were seated and given menus, Trish decided to find out once and for all from Dave exactly what his intentions were. She remembered back to their conversation earlier in the day and the hurt expression on his face when she had questioned his motives about asking her out. She just had a funny feeling that deep down inside, Dave had more than just friendly feelings towards her. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him because any woman in their right mind would be crazy not to be attracted to such a beautiful specimen. She just didn't want to feel uncomfortable around him. The last thing she needed was to have romantic feelings for another man. Randy and Paul was enough to last a lifetime. Trish just didn't want any misconceptions between the two of them. She decided that now was as good a time as any to just come right out and ask him. "Dave can I ask you a question?"

Dave removed his eyes from the menu in front of him to give the diva his undivided attention. "Sure thing darling, what's on your mind?"

Now normally Trish wasn't so straightforward with her questions and she certainly wasn't fooled into thinking that every man was secretly in love with her, it was just a vibe that she got from him and she needed the truth. "Dave, I am just curious as to what you feel for me. I mean honestly, do you look at me as anything other than a friend? Please be totally honest with me. I really need to know."

Dave was a bit thrown by her question to say the least. However, the one thing about their relationship was that they were always completely honest with each other and he wasn't about to start lying now. "So basically you want to know if I am in love with you? Is that what your question is?"

Trish wouldn't have put it so bluntly but that was exactly what she was asking. She only nodded her head in response, motioning for him to continue on. 

"Trish, you are my friend first and foremost and I know how you feel about Randy. I would never fool myself into thinking that I ever had a shot at you. Any man would be a fool not to be totally in love with you. I know that if it wasn't for Randy that I could easily fall head over heels in love with you but trust me when I say that I would never cross that line with you hon. I am your friend and that's it."

Trish wasn't sure if it was the ambiance or just the fact that Dave was being so sincere. She wanted him to know how she felt as well. "Dave, you really are an amazing guy and I can honestly say that if I was not so in love with Randy, I would do anything within my power to make you mine. Any girl would be crazy not to fall in love with you as well. I hope you are able to find that special someone to complete you because you deserve all of that and more."

Trish was so moved by their moment that she got up from the table to place a small kiss on Dave's cheek before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. It just so happened that Randy and Gail were being seated in the booth directly across from them. Randy caught the embrace, completely getting the wrong idea like always.

Randy didn't care if he was in a public place. He was going to give them a piece of his mind. Without a word spoken to Gail, Randy stomped on over to Trish and Dave's table extremely perturbed. "So, just as I suspected. I should have known that a slut like you wouldn't wait too long before moving on to the next man with a pulse."

Hearing his voice Trish immediately pulled away from Dave, slightly embarrassed that he caught her in his arms but more devastated by his hurtful words. She knew Randy well enough to know that he was not going to believe her if she told him that it was completely innocent. He was going to think exactly what he wanted to think and to hell with the truth. So Trish figured she would play right along with it. Why not get some satisfaction out of it. He was being a complete asshole and he deserved everything that she dished out to him.

"Yup, looks like you caught us," Trish said nonchalantly. "Dave the cat's out of the bag. We might as well tell him the truth."

Dave caught on rather quickly, knowing exactly what Trish was doing. As a matter of fact, his whole plan was working out better than he had hoped. Trish was playing the part that he had hoped she would play without even knowing it. He wanted to fill her in on his plan but was thrown off with Trish's line of questioning. "Hey man, what can I say? She is a beautiful woman and you didn't want her so I moved on in. Sorry man, you snooze you lose."

Trish agreed. "Yup, you didn't expect a slut like me to wait around too long now did you Randy? I mean after all, I can't keep my hands off Dave. Look at him. He is amazing." Trish ran her hands up and down Dave's chest, causing his muscles to twitch at her touch.

Randy was growing extremely agitated. He couldn't believe the audacity that they had. They were basically throwing their relationship in his face. Well he wasn't going to stand for it. He was going to get back the woman that he loved even if he had to fight for her. No way was he going to allow any man to have her. "I can't believe you would do this to me Dave. You know how much I love that girl. How could you betray me like that?"

Dave just shook his head in a disgusted manner. "Do you even hear yourself man? For weeks I have been trying to get you two back together and you kept telling me that it wasn't going to work, that you couldn't do it. She betrayed you, blah, blah, blah. Now you're going to stand here and tell me that I have the nerve to want to accompany a beautiful lady out to dinner? That I am not allowed to hang out with one of my good friends? Which by the way Randy, is all that we are. What you think you saw a minute ago was completely innocent. This girl loves you with all of her heart and refuses to move on with anyone at all. It's not too fun to get a taste of your own medicine huh? You have done nothing but flaunt that skank in her face every chance you get. It's so much different when the shoe is on the other foot now isn't it. Now you know exactly how she felt all of this time. Only in your case, it lasted all of what, five minutes."

Randy just stared at him in disbelief. Dave was completely right. He put her through hell and even after all of that, she still loved him. At this point Randy locked eyes with her. This was the first time since reading her diary that he actually really looked deeply into her eyes. What he saw in them blew him away. Her love for him was shining through as plain as day. He felt like such an asshole for not seeing it sooner. If he only took the time to look, he could have saved them both all of this heartache. He hated himself for putting her through all of this but at the same time he still was incredibly hurt by what he had read in that diary. His stubbornness always seemed to outweigh everything else that he was feeling. However, he knew that he couldn't live without her. He knew that they had a lot to work through and that they may never get back what they had but he had to at least try. He owed her that much. He gently took her hand in his, loving how it fit perfectly into his. "Trish I know I don't deserve anything from you at all but I am begging you to hear me out."

Dave watched on with a huge smile on his face. His plan had worked out perfectly. He was speaking civil to her and that was a great start. The rest was up to them. He watched Gail out of the corner of his eye. If she even moved from that table he was prepared to cut her off at the pass. No way was he going to allow her or anyone else to ruin this for Trish. She was so close to getting back everything that she lost. He did all that he could do. He just hoped they didn't let this opportunity pass them by.

As hard as Trish tried to fight it, the tears began to pool up in her eyes. Her palms became sweaty and her heart began to race. This was too good to be true. He was actually going to have a real conversation with her. Would he allow her to tell him the truth? Would he let her get a word in edgewise? The only way for her to tell was if she took the risk. She really had nothing to lose anyway. "Randy, you really have no idea how long I have waited for you to even speak to me. Of course I will hear you out but you have to promise to hear me out as well. You cannot pass judgment until I say everything that I need to say. If you agree to that then I agree to talk to you." Randy nodded his head in agreement and the two of them headed out of the restaurant, focusing on nothing but each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Only one chapter left after this one. I am definitely going to make a sequel but probably not until I finish Nothing Is What It Seems. We will see how it goes. Thank you all for your reviews, they mean so much. **

Trish and Randy rode back to the hotel room in complete silence. Trish simply stared out the window watching the beautiful array of colors on the trees pass her by. For the time being, she didn't want to look at Randy, afraid of what she might say to him. She had so many emotions running through her and she didn't know what to think or feel. The initial shock of him wanting to talk to her had already worn off and at the moment all she could think of was how pissed off she was at him for not believing in her. If he had loved her like he said he did then he would have given her the benefit of the doubt. Instead, he chose to flaunt that sorry excuse for a human being Gail, any chance he got.

Trish felt the car coming to a stop and knew that they had arrived at their destination. This was the moment of truth. This was where she was going to spill her guts to him and tell him everything. Whether it was something that he wanted to hear or not, she knew that if they were going to have a relationship together, it needed to be said. She was pretty sure that he had his own things to say to her as well.

Randy stepped out of the car and made his way around to the passenger side, opening the door for the diva. Despite everything that had gone on between them, he was still the perfect gentleman. He took her hand and placed it in his as he led her out of the car and into the hotel.

Trish watched the number of the floors increase as if it was the most important thing in the world. The silence in the elevator was deafening. She still did not make eye contact with him, afraid of what she might see. They were only in the elevator for a minute or two but the moment seemed to last a lifetime.

When they finally arrived at the top floor, Trish felt her heart flutter with anticipation. Her breathing came in shallow pants and her palms became sweaty. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. 

Randy sensed her uneasiness, squeezing her hand reassuringly before entering the hotel room. He threw his keys onto the counter, turning to focus all of his attention on Trish. He could see the look of apprehension cross her face and he didn't want to push her but at the same time he needed answers. If this was going to work between them, he needed to know the truth.

"Trish", he began, his voice wavering a bit. "I just want to start by saying that I love you and I always will. No matter what happens here today, please don't ever doubt that."

Her body tingled all over from the intensity of his gaze. She felt that familiar ache deep down inside that only Randy could give her. He moved towards her slowly, her heart beginning to race once again. He affected her on so many levels it was uncanny. He raised his hand slowly, gently touching her cheek with the backside of his hand. "God you are so beautiful Trish." He didn't mean to be so forward but he couldn't help himself. Her beauty simply took his breath away.

Trish swallowed the lump in her throat, overwhelmed with so many emotions. She felt that unspoken connection that they had increase with each passing moment. As much as she wanted him to kiss her right then and there, she knew that it would only complicate things. "Don't Randy," she begged, pushing his hand away. "Please don't do this right now. I can't handle it."

Randy took this as rejection, withdrawing his hand from her face. He immediately felt a sense of loss. How could he go on without her? For week's he had been fooling himself in thinking that he could carry on with someone like Gail. He thought of Trish every waking moment. She even invaded his dreams. Trish Stratus would forever be in his heart.

The thought of not being able to touch her ever again terrified him. He hated himself for screwing up so badly. He would do anything to get back what they had but it looked as though it was a lost cause. "Trish, I…" He lowered his head in defeat, completely at a loss for words. He turned on his heel and started to walk out of the room. 

Trish became infuriated. How dare he walk away from her? She was insulted that he wasn't even going to make a sorted effort to get her back. He was being a coward. Well Trish wasn't going to stand for it. This was definitely the last straw. "Randy Keith Orton, don't you dare turn your back on me. Be a man and face your problems. Get your ass back in here NOW!"

Randy had never heard Trish so pissed off in all of his life. For the first time in weeks, a smile formed on his face. He wasn't sure why he was so amused with the situation but he did all he could to prevent himself from bursting out with laughter.

"What the hell are you so happy about? You think this is funny Randy?" Trish moved in closer to him. "You think I am a big joke?" She shoved him backwards, her anger increasing with each passing moment. "Answer me damn it!" With one last shove, Trish turned on her heel in an attempt to leave the hotel room. If he was going to laugh at her then she wasn't even going to bother. He wasn't worth it.

Randy caught up to her before she could leave, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, causing her to shudder with excitement. "Baby, don't go," he whispered, the fervor in his voice eliciting a soft moan. "I promise you I am not laughing at you." He pulled her in closer to him, welcoming the feeling that touching her brought forth. God, he loved this woman more than life itself. He could feel her tense up at the sudden contact but ignored it. He wasn't about to let her go if his life depended on it. "Please Trish, I am ready to talk if you are."

Trish didn't know why she should even give him another chance but she just couldn't help herself. The man drove her crazy so much so that she wanted to scream. He was really confusing the hell out of her. He pissed her off until no end but she'll be damned if she didn't love him more. She knew that if she didn't talk to him now that she would regret it for the rest of her life. "Alright Randy, I will talk with you."

Randy let go of her, both of them making themselves comfortable in the living room of the huge suite. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation but it had to be done nevertheless.

Randy ran his hands through his short brown hair, the look of frustration on his face apparent. He really had no idea where to begin. All that he could think of day in and day out was the diary entry that Trish wrote. How she confessed her undying love for Paul. He guessed he could start there. He knew that Trish loved him it was just a matter of how much.

"Trish, I have so many unanswered questions and I guess instead of flipping out like I did I could have asked but you have to understand how hard this is for me. I have never fallen in love with a woman like I did with you and finding out how much you loved Paul really destroyed me. You have no idea how that felt reading what I did. It felt like a dagger piercing my heart over and over again. The only thing that seemed to help was the alcohol. Now I know that I went about it the wrong way but you know me, I am pig-headed. What I do want to know is, do you still love him and if so, how much?"

Trish didn't expect him to cut right to the chase like he did but she was surprisingly thankful for it. At least now she could tell him exactly how she felt about him and about Paul. She just hoped that she didn't fumble over her words and make it worse than it already was. That was the last thing that she needed. 

"Randy, I guess the only way to go about this is to start from the beginning. That is the only way this will make any sense to you. Now I am not going to deny that I loved Paul, because I am pretty sure that I did. It is nothing compared to what you and I shared together. I don't think anything can be that intense." 

Randy listened intently as Trish continued on.

"My relationship with Paul happened long before you ever came into the WWE. He and I worked closely together, forming an amazing friendship. The two of us became fast friends and it was amazing how much the two of us had in common. I think our feelings started to change for each other during the angle that we had where Stephanie caught "Hunter and Trish" in these sexual predicaments."

Randy shifted in his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable imagining the two of them in various positions. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous of a storyline but hearing her explain things only made him think of all the times that "Trish and Hunter" were together under their current storyline. Did those feelings resurface? He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure. He did promise to hear her out completely before passing judgment.

"Well, neither Paul or I ever acted on our feelings for each other. A very selfish Stephanie McMahon ended our friendship abruptly. She ran crying to daddy and Paul and I never spoke to each other again. We would see each other in passing and at the most we would say hello to each other but that was as far as it went."

Trish could sense Randy's uneasiness and had a feeling what was running through his head. She just hoped that he would continue to look at the situation with an open mind. Nevertheless, she continued on, needing to get it all out in the open. If they were going to have any type of future together, the truth needed to come out.

"Fast forward to the present time and Stephanie and Paul's failed marriage attempt. I was put in with Evolution and let's just say my feelings for Paul all came rushing back. Soon after, he admitted the same thing to me. Now you and I just started dating and I didn't know you yet. Paul made several attempts to get me and he almost succeeded but I was starting to grow these intense feelings for you and I just couldn't do it. Now I admit that when I first started dating you, I kissed Paul on several occasions. Of course he initiated it but I definitely reciprocated. Over the years there were so many unexplored emotions between Paul and I and I guess I needed to see for myself where they led us."

Randy tried to take all of what Trish was telling him, in. In a sense he understood why Trish hid everything from him but at the same time he felt so betrayed because she didn't have enough trust in him to tell him any of it until now. He didn't want to seem like he was being unfair to her but he was really pissed off.

"Trish, I honestly don't know what to say to you. I am so incredibly hurt by all of this because you never once tried to tell me about your past. I would have totally understood and would have even backed off so you could sort it all out. But what you did to me was wrong. How do I know that you won't lie to me again about something else?"

Trish could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. She fought as hard as she could to hold them back but to no avail. "Randy I am really trying here. I know what I did was wrong but if you love someone, you have to learn how to forgive."

The reality of the situation hit her hard. Randy wasn't going to forgive her, despite all of her attempts at trying to make it work. "Randy, I never expected to fall in love with you like I did. Once I realized my feelings for you, I never once gave Paul a second thought. I knew in my heart that you were the one. I wish you could just see how much you mean to me. I love you with every fiber of my being. That is all that I can really say to you and if that isn't enough, well then I guess that old saying is true. Sometimes love ISN'T enough." Once again, the tears flowed freely from her eyes. It was a lost cause.

Randy went over Trish's words in his head. He wasn't used to being in situations like this. Normally if something like this happened he would just break it off with the girl and never look back. He wasn't one to fall in love so easily but with Trish it was different. Was love enough? He hoped it was because he couldn't imagine his life without her. He just knew it was going to take some time. He wasn't ready to just let it all go just yet. If they were went to be together for the rest of their lives, then a few days wouldn't make a difference.

"Trish, I do forgive you for lying to me but I have to be honest, I don't know if I can trust you ever again. I don't give up my trust very easily and it is going to take a lot for you to get that back. Now I may sound selfish but that is just the way it is. If our love is meant to be then it can wait a bit longer."

Trish couldn't believe that this was the same man that loved her so selflessly. He would have done anything for her and now, she broke his trust and it was gone just like that. She wanted to remain optimistic that things would work themselves out but who was she kidding, nothing would ever would be the same again.

She still couldn't help but take offense to the fact that he was giving her such a hard time about it when he was no better than she was. The more she thought about it, the more offended she became.

"You know what you are Randy? You are a hypocrite. Here you are trying to act as if you did nothing wrong yet you are no better. You hurt me too Randy. You flaunted Gail in front of me any chance you got. You have no idea what that did to me."

Trish began to pace the floor, running her hands through her blonde locks in frustration. "Gail has been a thorn in my side for a very long time. She will do anything at all to make my life a living hell. You are so hell bent on punishing me for what I have done when I should be doing the same to you."

Randy was growing more and more defensive by the minute. "How dare you compare the two? I would have never even gave Gail a second look if you hadn't been so busy with that two-faced bastard I used to call a best friend. If you can't see the difference Trish, then you need your head examined."

That did it. Trish had enough of him for one night. It was very apparent that nothing was going to change. He wasn't going to listen to reasoning and she just wasted her time going there. She wasn't even sure why she bothered. Trish turned on her heel, grabbing her coat on her way over to the door. She turned around one last time to get one last look at him. "Take a good look at me Randy because once you realize what a big mistake you are making here, it will be too late and I will be gone for good." With that being said, Trish exited the hotel room, leaving a very unhappy Randy to think about what just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

**Final Chapter-Chapter 18**

Several weeks passed and Trish and Randy were no closer to reconciliation than they were that night in the hotel room. As much as it pained Trish to think about it, her and Randy were over and she had to accept it for what it was. It was great while it lasted but some things just weren't meant to be. No matter how hard you try to make them work, someone or something always manages to throw a wrench in your way.

Trish entered the arena a bit earlier than usual, hoping that she could get some much-needed relaxation without anyone around to annoy her. She was thankful when she found the Evolution dressing room deserted. Lately, everyone seemed to be getting on her nerves with the exception of maybe Dave. He seemed to be the only one that knew when she needed someone and when to stay away.

Chris, although they were close in the past seemed to be drifting from her since she had joined Evolution. It wasn't that they weren't on speaking terms or anything. They just didn't seem to have the time for each other anymore. That, along with the fact that Stacy wasn't around for her anymore because she was home, very much pregnant and more in love than she ever had been. Trish found herself to be very lonely. 

Trish and Paul began to speak to each other again but they still kept their distance. Their friendship would never be what it was. Plus the fact that Randy would still go off the handle whenever they were next to each other so that didn't help the situation either. Trish couldn't help but feel guilty because they were once the best of friends and now they weren't even on speaking terms, except when the script called for it. It was all her fault and if she had never acted on her feelings for Paul, none of this would have happened. On-screen Lita might have been known as the kiss of death but in reality, it was Trish who was. She single-handedly destroyed the powerful group of Evolution because she couldn't keep her hands to herself.

Trish continued to mope, wallowing in her own self-pity. If Dave could only see her now, she was sure that she would get the lecture of a lifetime. He was the optimistic one, always getting her to look at the bright side of things. She was thankful that he wasn't there because she was getting great pleasure out of feeling so miserable. Heck maybe if she was bitter and hateful more often, she wouldn't have easily fallen in love with two men and in the process, destroying both of their lives. 

Trish began taking shots at the punching bag in the corner of the locker room. She was imagining Gail's face in the center of the bag and really went to town on it. Not knowing her own strength, Trish continued on punching the bag until she broke the skin on her knuckles, taking great pleasure in watching the blood trickle down her hand and onto the floor.

Little did Trish know but Randy had slipped into the locker room unnoticed and was watching her from afar. He watched on as Trish began to pound her fists into the bag repeatedly. The disconcerted look on her face concerned him a great deal. She had that look on her face because of him. A pang of guilt washed over him, thinking about what Trish had become since they split up. He single-handedly destroyed the once sparkling diva. 

Randy timidly approached her, not wanting to startle her or worse, get cold-cocked by the fuming Canadian. He was finding it harder and harder to stay away from her but as much as he wanted to apologize to her in the past, his stubbornness always seemed to win out. Now, he wasn't so sure he could fight it any longer. Even as pissed off as she was, she was still the most beautiful woman that he ever laid eyes on.

Even though she didn't acknowledge his presence, Trish had known he was there the minute he entered the locker room. She had that sixth sense about her where he was concerned. Adding in the fact that his cologne was intoxicating her, causing her to shiver with delight. He still affected her in ways that no other man had. Despite the fact that she hated him for what he had done to her, she was pretty sure that she loved him more. 

Randy cleared his throat, hoping that he could grab her attention and that she would look at him. When she didn't answer, he moved a bit closer towards her, once again clearing his throat.

This time Trish turned around, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"What do you want Randy," she whined. She didn't mean to sound so bitchy but he was really getting on her nerves. If he wanted to say something, she wished he would just go ahead and say it. She was not in the mood for his games.

She raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes in a sarcastic manner. She waited for him to say something, anything that would indicate why he was disturbing her.

"You interrupt my workout to clear your throat and stare at me? If there is something you want to say to me Randy, just say it so I can get back to my workout please."

It took everything inside of Randy to keep his composure. He was not going to allow her to set him off like she usually did. He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, taking his shrinks advise. He was quite surprised when it actually worked. He did feel a lot calmer and was ready to speak.

"Trish, we really need to talk. Can you take a break from that for a minute so that I can say what I came to say? I promise it won't take me that long but it is something that I really need to get off of my chest."

Trish was quite impressed with him. He didn't flip out like he usually did and was actually speaking to her with respect. She had to remember to find out from Dave later what was up with him because that was not the Randy Orton that she had grown accustomed to over the past couple of months.

"Alright Randy, you've got five minutes and then I have to go shower and get ready for tonight's match."

Trish took a seat on the recliner while Randy took a seat on the leather sofa in front of her. She motioned for him to go ahead with whatever he had to say.

"Trish, I know that this is not going to make up for all the trouble that I have caused over the past couple of months but this needs to be said nevertheless."

He paused briefly, getting the strength that he needed to continue on. This was very hard for him to do because it wasn't very often that he admitted when he was wrong and he most certainly didn't apologize to many people.

"I am so deeply sorry for what I have put you through Trish and I know that sorry is probably not going to cut it this time. But I need you to know that I went to see a shrink and she has really been helping me with my temper and basically my failure to put my faith and trust in you."

Trish was quite impressed and completely taken aback. She couldn't believe that he would do that for her. She really thought that he had given up on them but now, hearing him explain what he has been doing gave her a whole new outlook on things. Maybe there could be a future for them.

"Wow Randy, I honestly don't know what to say. I am really proud of you. I just can't believe you would do all of this for me."

"Trish, don't you know by now that I would do anything for you. My life is incomplete without you in it. I know it is going to take a lot of groveling on my part but I really want to put my all into this relationship. I want to make you happy Trish. It is eating my up inside seeing what you have become because of me. I want to see that smile that used to adorn your pretty face again. I just want you back Trish."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she listened to him pour his heart out to her. For the first time in months, she was actually feeling optimistic. Dave was right after all. He told her to always look on the bright side of things and maybe he knew what Randy was doing all along and that is why he told her to keep her chin up. Regardless of the reason, she had to remember to thank Dave for being by her side through all of this. She wasn't sure if she could have made it without him.

"Randy, I wish you wouldn't put all the blame on yourself. Trust me, I am not the innocent bystander in all of this. I too contributed to the heartache. We both are too stubborn for our own good. But, honestly, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I eat, drink, sleep and breathe you Randy. You are my world and I am willing to work it out if you are."

Randy felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. They actually had a chance and he was not about to screw it up this time. He loved that woman more than life itself and couldn't imagine not having her in his life.

Randy tentatively stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, reminding himself how soft her skin was. It felt so good to touch her again but he didn't want to scare her off.

Trish leaned her face into his touch, taking great delight in the way he made her feel with just a simple touch. Even after all these months, he still made her weak in the knees. She hoped and prayed that he had the guts to kiss her because she wanted that more than anything. Just to feel his soft lips pressed against hers again made her tingle all over.

As if he was reading her mind, Randy pulled her closer to him so there was a mere inch separating them. Trish licked her lips in anticipation as he lowered himself towards her lips. He paused for a moment searching her eyes to be sure this was what she wanted. What he saw in them blew him away. He could see all the love that she had for him shining back, laced with a sexual hunger that made him grow weak in the knees.

Once he got the answer that he was looking for, he leaned in further, devouring her lips with his own, eliciting a soft moan from her. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. He was in heaven. She parted her lips slightly allowing him to slide his tongue into the warm contours of her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Both of them were overwhelmed by so many emotions, getting lost in the moment. They were both home. This is where they belonged and this is where they both were going to stay. Or would they?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic. I had a great time writing this and it is my first multi-chapter completed fic. I had every intention of ending this with them living happily ever after but what fun would that be? Like I stated in my previous A/N, I will definitely be writing a sequel and may or may not start it right away. It all depends on how much free time I have. Thanks again.**


End file.
